I'm Coming Home
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: This is the next installment in my Gracie Series; the sequel to Us and Them. The Winchesters are back in the midst of things, getting neck deep fast. They find that with each of them fighting their own memories, feelings, and each other it makes for a difficult time of doing their jobs.
1. I Just Want to Get Back

**AN: And without further ado, here is the new story in my Gracilynn series! This first chapter takes place 6 months after the events of Survival of the Fittest. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**AN: The parts in italics are flashbacks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.**

**6 months after Survival of the Fittest…**

There's a bright light and Gracilynn crashes through a door, falling to the ground. There is a scream and a shout and Gracilynn looks up from her spot on the floor seeing she has crashed into someone's hotel room. A man and a woman are standing across from her with wide eyes staring. Gracilynn gives them a smile and a nervous laugh escapes from her mouth.

"Sorry bout that. Wrong room…" she says lamely with a sheepish look on her face. She pushes herself to her feet and walks backwards towards the door, spinning around and running down the sidewalk when she gets there.

Gracilynn hurries inside the gas station at the end of the block and grabs a newspaper, as well as a bottle of water and a bag of m n' m's. She walks over to the counter and sets her items on top of it, giving the young man a smile. The man smiles in return and rings up her items. Gracilynn gives the man some money and scurries out of the building. She jogs across the street and sits on one of the benches in the park, opening up the bottle of water and drinking half of it. She sets the bottle down next to her and picks up the paper, her eyes instantly looking to the date. She sighs seeing that it's been six months since their showdown with Dick Roman. She was hoping Gramps would be able to get her closer to the time she disappeared.

She grabs the bag of m n' m's and throws a handful in her mouth, chewing them hungrily. Swallowing, Gracilynn pulls out her phone, relieved to see she has service now. There were cell towers in 2005 but it was kind of hard to use a phone and number that hadn't even been distributed yet. Gracilynn hits her father's speed dial and puts the phone to her ear, listening to it ring on the other end. She makes a face when Dean's voice mail picks up and she quickly leaves a message before hanging up.

Five minutes later and Gracilynn sighs in frustration, hanging up her phone once again. She had been trying all of her dad and uncle's phone numbers but has not been able to get a hold of either of them. She puts her phone back in her jacket pocket and glances around her. If she can't get a hold of her dad and uncle then she guesses she'll just move to step 2; getting her baby back.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn drives the beat up Chevy down the dirt road, bringing it to a stop in front of Rufus' cabin and turning it off. She opens the door and cautiously climbs out, keeping her eyes peeled for any danger. Not seeing any, she walks up to the front door and pulls out her gun. Gracilynn opens the door and points her gun throughout the room, only relaxing when she sees it's empty. She puts her gun back in the small of her back and searches throughout the cabin and basement for any sign that someone's been there.

Walking back upstairs from the basement, Gracilynn sighs, coming to the conclusion that the cabin has been vacant for awhile. She instantly begins searching the 'living room', finding a box containing cell phones; cell phones belonging to her dad and uncle. Gracilynn feels emotions rise up within her but quickly shoves them back down. It wouldn't do her any good if she started acting like a girl. Her eyes catch something else in the box and a wide grin spreads across her face. Gracilynn reaches into the box and pulls out the keys to her Camaro. Gracilynn puts the lid back on the box and sets it back in the hiding spot it was in, standing up and heading outside.

She looks around the yard and picks up on the trunk of a car to her right. Gracilynn jumps down the stairs and walks around the corner of the cabin, seeing her Camaro sitting in front of her. Gracilynn sets her hand on the trunk of her car, a small smile on her lips, and lets it run down the side of it to the nose. She looks at the car and fiddles with the keys in her hands, the excitement building up in her. Gracilynn climbs into the driver's seat and puts the key into the ignition, turning it and silently rejoicing when the car starts up.

"All right baby, let's go find dad and Uncle Sam," Gracilynn says, putting on her seat belt and backing up the car, peeling down the dirt road.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn grips the steering wheel of the Camaro, her eyes trained ahead of her. She pases a sign and glances at it, reading 'Welcome to Lawrence'. She really didn't want to be back here, her mind wandering to a few years ago and watching her uncle jump into the pit. But she had been searching for her dad and uncle for about a week now and has had no luck so she decided to go to the one person she still trusted that might be able to help her. She takes a few more turns before turning down another side street and parking the Camaro on the side of the road. Gracilynn shuts the car off and stares at the house across the street from her. The last time she was here was just as hard for her.

"_So, why are we here and not helping dad and Uncle Sam again?" Gracilynn asks John with raised eyebrows._

"_I told you. They can't see you," John says as he opens the door and climbs out of the truck. Gracilynn scowls but follows after him._

"_You could just leave me at a motel and then go help them," Gracilynn says as she catches up to the older man. John rolls his eyes and stops in the middle of the road and turns around to look at her._

"_Do you argue with your father this much in the future?" John asks gruffly, annoyance in his voice._

"_Only when I think he's being stupid," Gracilynn counters back with a scowl. John clenches his mouth shut but doesn't say anything causing Gracilynn to smirk._

"_There's a car coming," Gracilynn says as she raises an eyebrow. John looks to his right and indeed sees a car driving towards them. He huffs and begins walking back towards the house, Gracilynn at his heels. "So who's this Missouri chick?"_

"_She's a psychic. And she could help us, not just with Dean and Sam but maybe you as well," John says before knocking on the door. The door opens and a shorter, African-American lady appears in front of them. She looks at John and offers him a smile and then looks over at Gracilynn, her eyebrows furrowing. She looks back over at John, confusion on her face._

"_This is Dean's daughter," she says, glancing back over at Gracilynn. Gracilynn's eyes widen and she looks over at John and then back at Missouri._

"_How'd you know that?" Gracilynn asks, watching Missouri carefully._

"_You were just wondering if you were going to see your father and Uncle Sam," Missouri says, studying the young woman before her. She looks over at John, pinching her eyebrows together. "She's quite old to be Dean's daughter."_

"_She's from the future," John explains, glancing around them warily. Missouri's eyes widen and she quickly ushers them inside._

"_Have my dad and uncle been here already?" Gracilynn asks as soon as they enter the room. Missouri looks over and raises an eyebrow before looking at John._

"_Just like her father isn't she?" she asks and John snorts in agreement. Missouri turns back to Gracilynn and nods her head._

"_Yes, they have been. I just came from their old house," Missouri explains as she takes a seat on the chair. Gracilynn and John sit on the couch and Gracilynn leans back in it. Missouri fixes her with a look. "Don't even think about it."_

_Gracilynn's eyes widen and she stutters something unintelligible out. Missouri shakes her head and turns back over to John who begins explaining how Gracilynn got to be here and what has been happening. When he's done, Missouri looks between Grandfather and Granddaughter debating on what to say._

"_I don't know of anything that can help but I can ask around. See if someone knows of a spell or something to help get her back," Missouri replies finally. Gracilynn bites her bottom lip and glances towards the door, wishing she can see her father and uncle again. Missouri gives her a sympathetic look and rests a hand on Gracilynn's knee. "Don't worry child; you'll be with them soon."_

Gracilynn climbs out of the car and shuts the door behind her, making her way up to the house's front door. She takes a deep breath and moves to knock on the door but it opens before she is able to. Missouri looks at her with wide eyes but then a smile slowly spreads on her face.

"Gracilynn," she says, pulling Gracilynn in for a hug, which Gracilynn returns. Missouri pulls away and looks at Gracilynn with concern. "Your father and uncle are missing?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_Missouri walks over to the table and sits down next to Gracilynn, giving her a sympathetic look. She can feel the overwhelming feelings radiating off the poor girl in front of her; the fear, desperation, the need to get back to her family. Gracilynn was only 19 and Missouri could already tell she had been through so much in her life. Missouri glances in her living room, seeing John resting on the couch and then looks back over at Gracilynn who is staring inside her coffee cup._

"_You and your father are close," Missouri says, watching Gracilynn carefully. Gracilynn smiles slightly and looks over at Missouri._

"_Yeah. Me and my uncle too. They're all I have left now," she says softly as she looks back down at her coffee mug. Missouri nods her head in understanding; she saw how the boys cared for each other and could tell there was no exception when it came to them and Gracilynn. Gracilynn sighs and glances back at John, making sure he's asleep before looking back at Missouri and speaking again. "He's different."_

"_John?" Missouri asks, but already knowing the answer. John Winchester had been to hell and back more than once and it had hardened him. Gracilynn nods her head._

"_My dad was all for the 'no chick flick' rule but he still made me feel…I just…With Gramps there's not… It's just hard," Gracilynn replies, not really knowing how to explain anything she is feeling. Missouri nods her head in understanding, knowing exactly what Gracilynn is feeling without her needing to try to explain it._

"_He cares about you. He just has trouble showing it," Missouri assures the young woman in front of her. Gracilynn tries for a smile but it falls weak on her lips._

"_I just want to get back," Gracilynn whispers before trying to force the rising emotions back down. Missouri gives her a sympathetic smile and rests a hand on Gracilynn's forearm, giving it an encouraging squeeze._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn looks up from her seat at the table and gives Missouri a smile, saying 'thanks' and taking the cup of coffee from the older woman. Missouri sits down in the seat next to her and looks at the young woman next to her. Gracilynn takes a sip of her coffee before starting.

"I tried calling them numerous times but they don't answer. All of their phones are in a box in a friends cabin. And I've tried looking for them for the past week with no success. I…I don't know what else to do," Gracilynn says as she looks over at Missouri. Missouri gently squeezes Gracilynn's forearm and sighs.

"I think…" she begins but Gracilynn's phone ringing interrupts them. Gracilynn hurriedly takes out her phone and answers it without looking at the Caller ID.

"Dad?" Gracilynn asks into the phone, hoping it's him.

"N…No," a young voice says over the speaker. Gracilynn's hope breaks apart and her face falls. "Gracilynn?"

Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows, wondering how this person knows who she is. Then, she realizes who it is and she sits up straighter.

"Kevin?" Gracilynn asks, knowing Kevin was with her uncle before she pulled a Marty McFly. There is a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Thank God you answered. I've been trying to reach your dad and uncle but they never return my messages," Kevin says, his voice strained slightly.

"Yeah, me neither," Gracilynn replies, running her hand through her hair. Her eyebrows furrowed suddenly and she becomes more aware of the conversation. "Wait, weren't you with Uncle Sam?"

"Crowley took me. The last time I saw Sam was after you and your dad disappeared," Kevin says over the phone line.

"Crowley took you? How'd you escape?" Gracilynn asks, not liking this situation at all.

"It's a long story, but he's sent his goons after me and I've been running from them since," Kevin says, fear lacing into his tone.

"Where are you?" Gracilynn asks as she stands up and grabs her coat. Kevin tells her where he is and Gracilynn hangs up the phone, turning and giving Missouri a small smile. "I have to help him."

"I know. You go. I'll keep looking for any signs of your dad and uncle," Missouri says, waving Gracilynn off.

"Thank you," Gracilynn says and then pulls her jacket on before rushing out of the house.

**AN: Please review and give me some feedback! Love hearing from you guys!**


	2. I Had Help

**AN: This chapter takes place 6 months after the last chapter. I'm really excited to be writing this season and exploring some things with Gracilynn. I hope everyone enjoys this. And good news! Snow day today, which means I'll be getting a lot of writing done! Thanks for following along!**

**6 months later…**

Dean is sitting on the floor of Rufus' cabin, Sam at the table making himself soup. Dean had gotten back from Purgatory and had gotten a hold of Sam straight away. The worst part, being that after meeting up with Sam, Dean found out he doesn't know where Gracilynn is. He said she disappeared along with Dean and Cas and Dean's fear of Gracilynn being in Purgatory is renewed. And now, here they are at Rufus' cabin, with Dean listening to messages on their phones, his anger rising more and more with each new message. Dean turns and looks at Sam with a hard expression and Sam raises his eyebrows.

"What?" Sam asks, stopping what he's doing and watching as Dean takes out the earphones and playing the messages on the speaker.

"_Sam Winchester, it's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped. I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or – or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It's Kevin Tran," _sounds over the speaker and Sam's face falls slightly.

"When was that?" he asks his brother. Dean doesn't answer, just plays another message.

"_Sam Winchester. It's Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. Call me, please. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here, man,"_ Kevin's voice sounds from the phone again. Sam puts his spoon down, seeing the scowl on Dean's face.

"Okay. I get it. So, what, you want to... strategize or something?" Sam says as he stands up and walks towards his brother. Dean answers by playing another message from the phone.

"_Sam, it's Kevin. I'm... Whoo! I'm so good."_

"Is he…drunk," Sam asks with a furrowed brow, trying to ignore the glare Dean is shooting in his direction.

"_Three months since you ditched my ass. Haven't slept for more than four hours a night. It's all good in the hood. Uh, if you're still alive, eat me."_

Sam sighs and glances at Dean but quickly looks away, Kevin's angry voice sounding in the room as Dean plays the next message on Sam's phone.

"_Eat me!_"

"_Sam, it's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not, don't try and reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore."_

Dean finally stands up and moves towards his brother, his face hard and tense.

"He was our responsibility," Dean says as he throws the phone at Sam's chest. Sam grabs the phone and it stumbles before he grabs it fully. "And you couldn't answer the damn phone!"

Suddenly, a new message plays and this time it's not Kevin's voice coming over the phone speaker.

"_Hey Uncle Sam, I…I just got back. It's a long story, but I need you to call me back. I tried calling dad but it just went straight to voice mail. Bye_."

Dean and Sam freeze and they both stare at the phone in Sam's hand, neither one of them knowing what to say. A new voice mail begins playing.

"_Hey…it's me again. Hoping you would answer this time. Just call me okay_."

Dean's jaw tenses again and he looks up at his brother, his look deadly. Sam refuses to look at his brother, his heart dropping as each message plays, hearing the emotion in Gracilynn's voice seeping through a little more each time.

"_Uncle Sam…I've been looking for you two for days. Just, call me back…please._"

"Dammit Sam!" Dean shouts, turning and knocking everything off the table nearby. Sam jumps slightly but doesn't say anything as the last message plays on his phone.

"_Hey…I…I guess you guys aren't…well, I'm going to get help to find you two. I just hope I'm not too late."_

Sam finally looks up at his brother and has to look away at the naked anger on his brother's face. Dean shakes his head, wanting to hit Sam, but not knowing if he'll be able to stop at just one punch.

"You're niece Sam! Your damn niece!" Dean says before stomping off, needing to get away from his brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pushes on the gas pedal of the Impala; he was relieved to finally be behind the wheel of his baby again. He and Sam were on their way to Iowa, where Sam had tracked down Kevin. They tried finding Gracilynn but were unable to get any leads, so the least they could do is follow a lead they did have. Besides, maybe Kevin knew something about Gracilynn. Dean glances over at his brother and gives his sleeping form a glare before turning back to the road ahead of him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn shuts the hood of the Camaro and wipes her hands off on the rag nearby, wincing at the pain emanating from her side.

"_Kevin, run!" Gracilynn shouts to the prophet. Kevin turns and takes off in the other direction, Gracilynn jumping onto a bench and over top it to follow Kevin. Someone plows into her and sends her into the building next to her. "Oomph."_

_Gracilynn quickly turns around and sees the demon advancing on her with a sneer on his face. She was getting annoyed with this asshat. The demon throws a punch and Gracilynn blocks it, hitting the demon in the face and then kicking him in the stomach. The demon doesn't move far and whips out a knife, slicing at Gracilynn, catching her side. Gracilynn feels the burn of the cut and can feel the blood begin to trickle down her side. _

"_Guess, we get a replay of last time huh?" the demon says with a chuckle. "Only this time Grandpa ain't around to help."_

_Gracilynn scowls and moves to avoid getting stabbed by the knife coming at her. Suddenly, the demon let's out a howl as he is sprayed with water, his skin sizzling. Gracilynn looks around and sees the sprinklers in action and she quickly runs to where she sees Kevin waiting for her. The two of them climb into the Camaro and Gracilynn hits the gas, speeding away towards safety._

Gracilynn gingerly rubs at the wound still healing and scowls at the memory. She was at a run down church outside of Fairfield Iowa with Kevin, who was inside. They were getting ready to leave, not wanting to stay in one place for too long and Gracilynn needed to give her car a little love and care beforehand. Gracilynn throws the rag back on the makeshift table she had made and turns to head back inside the church, rubbing the bandage on her side where a cut is, when car doors shutting alerts her to visitors.

Gracilynn's face hardens and she automatically reaches for her gun, injury forgotten, and pulls it out, taking the safety off and silently and swiftly moving towards the back door of the building. She can hear muffled voices from inside and she scowls. Gracilynn quietly opens the back door and slides inside, shutting the door behind her silently. She quickly makes her way towards the main room, hearing Kevin and a familiar voice speaking.

"Who taught you all this?"

"Well,…" Kevin says as he answers what must have been a question from the visitor. Gracilynn's scowl deepens. _Stupid moron is having a damn conversation with them_. Gracilynn rounds the corner and moves into view, her gun aiming directly at the visitors in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean quickly says, raising his hands in a subdued manner. Sam follows suit and Kevin looks over at Gracilynn, wide-eyed, still not used to seeing this side of her. Gracilynn freezes, her eyes wide at seeing her dad and uncle, not having seen them in year. She feels the emotions rise up but shoves them back down, knowing this isn't the time or place for them. Dean notices who's behind the gun and a relieved smile appears on his face but his body is still tense, because let's face it, he taught his daughter everything.

"Hey Gracie," Dean greets his daughter, his eyes meeting hers. Gracilynn forces a swallow but doesn't lower her gun.

"Kevin what are you doing?" Gracilynn asks Kevin without taking her eyes off her dad and uncle.

"They're fine. I sprayed them with Borax and they didn't react. And they walked through the symbols with no problem," Kevin says calmly as he looks over at Gracilynn. Gracilynn relaxes slightly but she's still eyeing the two men in front of her. They couldn't be really them; she'd been looking for them for six months with no leads and now all of a sudden they show up. She'd presumed them dead, much to her dismay. Dean seems to sense her hesitation and he reaches into his coat slowly.

"Hey!" Gracilynn shouts, tensing up again and glaring at Dean.

"I'm just getting my knife; to prove we're not demons," Dean says, raising an eyebrow. Gracilynn doesn't say anything but allows Dean to grabs his knife. Dean slices his palm and holds it up, passing the knife to Sam who does the same. "See, no demon."

"Where the hell have you been?" Gracilynn says loudly, dropping her gun and putting the safety on, but not putting it away.

"Uh…it's a long story," Dean says as he glances at Sam.

"Wait, wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you. I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?" Sam says, glancing over at Kevin, trying to change the subject. Dean scowls at his brother but doesn't say anything.

"Well…" Kevin says before going in to the explanation of how he got away from Crowley.

"Wait, there's another tablet? So another Word of God," Dean says, glancing between Gracilynn and Kevin.

"Yes," Kevin says as he and Gracilynn nod.

"How many Words of God are there?" Dean asks Kevin with furrowed eyebrows. Kevin fixes Dean with a look.

"I just became a Prophet, like, a year ago," Kevin replies as he rolls his eyes.

"Well, did this tablet have a name?" Sam cuts in as he gives his brother a look and then directs his attention to Kevin.

"Demons," Kevin replies with a smirk.

"Original right?" Gracilynn says, finally putting her gun back in the small of her back.

"What about demons?" Dean asks, glancing at Gracilynn and then back at Kevin.

"As far as I could tell... everything," Kevin answers as he looks between the two brothers in front of them, going into further detail about what he found out on the tablet.

"What about Hell Gates?" Sam asks with raised eyebrows, sharing a look with Dean.

"There's one in Wisconsin. The tablet told me how to open it. There were ingredients for a spell," Kevin replies as he tells the two older Winchesters more of the story.

"You showed the King of Hell how to open a Hell Gate? So that all the demons in Hell could come out all at the same time?" Dean asks with annoyance, glancing over at Gracilynn and then back at Kevin.

"What? No," Kevin counters with equal annoyance. Kevin finishes telling the brothers the rest of the story, finishing with a proud smirk. " I told Crowley I was opening a Hell Gate, but I was reading from another chapter…how to destroy demons."

"You son of a bitch," Dean says with a smile.

"Wait. Kevin? Where's the tablet now?" Sam asks Kevin, always one to need the details.

"Safe," Kevin replies, looking from Dean over to Sam.

"Safe where?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey. As long as it's safe, okay? Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you stashed it?" Dean replies as he looks over at Sam and then back at Kevin.

"Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell. Forever," Kevin says, smirking and looking between Dean and Sam.

"Come again?" Dean asks with a tilt of his head forward and raised eyebrows, his eyes glancing to Gracilynn and then back at Kevin.

"Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right?" Kevin says, looking between all of the Winchesters. Dean and Sam share a look before looking back at Kevin.

"Closing the gates of Hell forever? Yeah. Yeah, that could be important," Dean says with a sigh.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn throws hers and Kevin's bags in the trunk of the Camaro, hearing footsteps approaching her. She tenses but then looks up to see her dad stopping a few steps away from her. Gracilynn feels her emotions rise up again and she takes a step forward but then stops herself. Dean furrows his eyebrows at this but doesn't say anything.

"How are doing Gracie?" Dean asks with emotion leaking through the words and his eyes. Gracilynn nods her head.

"Good," Gracilynn chokes out and forces a smile, her eyes beginning to water. Dean takes a step forward and opens his arms, grunting when Gracilynn crashes into him and hugs him tight. Dean wraps his arms around her and hugs her in return, kissing the top of her head.

"Damn, I've missed you kiddo," Dean says into Gracilynn's hair. Gracilynn chokes down a sob, everything from the past year coming to the surface.

"_Dad," Gracilynn whispers, seeing her dad and uncle leave Missouri's house. She makes a sprint towards them, but John grabs her and pulls her back. Gracilynn turns around and glares at him, tears filling up her eyes. "I just want…"_

"_I know what you want to do, but you can't. You know this," John says sternly, fixing his granddaughter with a look. "Come on. Wipe your face. If this _is _the demon then we don't have time to be feeling sorry for ourselves."_

Gracilynn quickly pulls away from her dad and wipes her face on her sleeve. She takes a few steps back and stares at the ground, angry with herself for letting her emotions getting in the way. They were being hunted; they didn't have time for her to lose her control right now.

"Sorry," Gracilynn mumbles, not looking over at her dad. Dean raises an eyebrow at her, not sure where this change has come from.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," he says, moving and tilting his head to see Gracilynn's face better. Gracilynn shrugs it off and turns around, shutting the trunk to the Camaro, a grimace appearing on her face and her hand going straight for her side. Dean narrows his eyes at her, seeing this. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Gracilynn asks, her head whipping around towards her dad, her eyes wide. She had gotten out practice of hiding injuries from someone's scrutiny, not having the need to do so for the past year.

"What happened?" Dean asks, moving towards her. Gracilynn quickly steps back and gives her dad a forceful grin.

"I'm fine," she says meeting her dad's eyes. Dean gives her a knowing look and raises an eyebrow.

"Gracilynn," he says authoritatively, leaving no room for argument. Gracilynn gives in and moves over to her dad, who's eyebrow raises higher at her quick submission. Shrugging it off for the time being, Dean grabs the side of Gracilynn's shirt and lifts it up to reveal a bandage just under her ribs. His eyes dart up to Gracilynn's face seeing her staring at the ground. "What happened?"

"A demon. It's not bad, I'll be fine," Gracilynn answers, pulling her shirt back down and heading back towards the church. Dean swiftly maneuvers around her and stands in his way.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You can't just say 'a demon' and then leave it at that," Dean says, searching Gracilynn's eyes for any hint as to what happened.

"Kevin told you the demons were after him. I've been with him the past six months," Gracilynn says fixing her dad with a look.

"Yeah, speaking of that," Dean says as his brow pinches together. "Sam said you disappeared with me and Cas. You weren't in Purgatory…"

"You were in Purgatory?" Gracilynn asks with wide eyes, her head whipping up to meet her dad's gaze. Dean sighs, forgetting they hadn't gone through this yet.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about that later. Where were you?" he asks, holding Gracilynn's gaze. Gracilynn bites her bottom lip before answering.

"2005," she says finally causing Dean to furrow his eyebrows.

"2005?" he asks, confused as to how she got there.

"Yeah, Cas did his thing before you two got blown to…well, I guess Purgatory. Next thing I knew, I was in 2005," Gracilynn explains with a sigh. Dean tilts his head, trying to make sense of all this.

"How'd you get back?" he asks, studying his daughter.

"I had help," Gracilynn says, shrugging her shoulders and moving to go back into the church. Dean steps in her way and stares at her closely.

"From who?" he asks, something about all of this nagging in the back of his mind. Gracilynn studies him a moment.

"Family," she finally says and then skirts around Dean and towards the church. Dean furrows his eyebrows further, not remember coming into contact with Gracilynn back in 2005. That was when… Dean's eyes shoot up and he turns to look at Gracilynn.

"Dad. You were with our dad," Dean announces, everything making sense now. Gracilynn stops and looks back at her dad and shares a look with him. Dean nods his head. "That's why he disappeared on me. It had nothing to do with the demon."

Gracilynn shrugs her shoulders and heads back inside the church, leaving her dad to ponder over what he'd just learned.

**AN: Please send me some feedback! Love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Where Have You Been?

**AN: I know, I know. Long time since the last update. I got hooked on the New Zealand show 'The Almighty Johnsons' and had to finish it. If you haven't watched it I suggest to check it out. Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

Gracilynn walks into the church, her eyes catching her uncle sitting in one of the pews. She sighs and walks over towards him and Sam looks over at her when she approaches. Sam gives her a sad smile and stands up, pulling her into a hug, which Gracilynn happily returns. They pull away and Sam studies her for a moment.

"Where did you go? You disappeared, and Dean said you weren't in Purgatory…" Sam says, his mind wandering to what could have happened.

"Cas sent me to 2005," Gracilynn answers off-handedly, not wanting to get into it. Sam furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head.

"2005? That was when Dean and I first started hunting together again," Sam says, his mind going back to a happier time, as if that _was_ a happy time.

"Yeah," Gracilynn replies, looking around the room. Sam looks over at Gracilynn and watches her for a moment.

"How'd you get back?" Sam asks, knowing hunters didn't know everything they knew now. Gracilynn shares a look with Sam and it finally hits him. "Dad. You met up with dad."

Gracilynn nods her head and looks towards the door when Dean walks in. Dean looks between the two of them, his eyes landing on Gracilynn and taking in her state. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows and looks back over at her uncle.

"Wait, you knew we disappeared. Where have you been?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at her uncle. Sam begins stuttering something unintelligible out but Dean speaks up for him.

"He hit a dog," Dean says, giving Sam a look and causing Gracilynn to furrow her eyebrows further.

"You hit a dog?" she asks, completely confused by this answer. Kevin walks into the room and sees the three hunters standing near each other just as the church begins to shake. Everyone looks around them and Sam notices the floor boards beginning to break and points down at them. Dean and Gracilynn look down and notice the boards themselves.

"We've got company," Dean says, knowing what all of this means. "Sam."

Dean hands Sam a knife which Sam accepts. Dean looks over at his daughter and sees she already has a knife of her own. Dean takes out his weapon he'd used in Purgatory and Kevin moves closer to them. Sam and Gracilynn glance over at Dean and see the weapon in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asks his brother raising an eyebrow at the weapon.

"It's Purgatory," Dean answers and then looks ahead of them just as the front door flies open and in walks three demons. Gracilynn's eyes narrow when she realizes the one demon is the same one who'd given her the wound.

"Dean Winchester. Back from Purgatory," one of the demon's says as he glares at Dean.

"Spanky the demon," Dean replies with a smirk as Gracilynn moves over to stand in front of Kevin. "Yeah, I heard about you. You're the one who uses too much teeth, right?"

"It's been a while Gracie," the demon who injured her says with a smirk. Gracilynn glares back at him, a scowl on her face. Dean takes the chance to quickly glance at his daughter making the connection that this is the demon who'd injured her.

"Yet you're still oh so cliche, Chad," Gracilynn counters with a smirk and a quirk of an eyebrow. Dean raises his eyebrows and looks at Chad.

"Chad? What'd you do? Google 'Douchebag names' and pick one of the list?" he asks causing Chad to scowl. The three demons rush at the Winchesters each one taking a hunter, Spanky taking Dean, Chad Gracilynn, and the last demon Sam.

Chad knocks Gracilynn into the wall causing her to let out a groan of pain from the abuse to her cut. Chad smirks at her but Gracilynn shoves the pain down and knees him in the thigh, giving him a 'charlie horse' and slams an elbow into Chad's face. Chad stumbles back and Gracilynn grabs a nearby broken piece of wood and hits him in the side of the head.

Kevin squirts one of the demons with holy water from a squeeze bottle he had in his hands and Sam stabs the demon with the knife. Sam looks over and sees Dean struggling with Spanky the demon and he shouts his brother's name. Dean glances over and Sam tosses him the knife which Dean catches and stabs the demon, killing him.

Chad turns around and flicks his hand, throwing Gracilynn back into the wall. Gracilynn feels something wet on her side and knows she's pulled open her stitches. She looks up and Chad grabs her, lifting her up and shoving her into the wall. He glances down and sees blood seeping through her shirt.

"Looks like you pulled a couple stitches sweetheart," Chad says humorously. He flicks his hand and sends an approaching Dean and Sam into the wall. They slam into it and crash to the floor, letting out simultaneous groans.

"I've had worse. Like the headache I get when you start talking," Gracilynn says with a glare but a smirk plays on her lips. Chad glares at her.

"Someone's a smartass. You learn that from your daddy?" the demon says with a scowl. Gracilynn's smirk grows.

"You'd be surprised what I learned from him," she says, her eyes never leaving the demons.

"Yeah?" the demon asks, his own smirk on his lips.

"Yeah. Like if you're gonna take chances, be prepared," Gracilynn growls out and stabs the demon with her knife, knowing it won't kill him but it will at least surprise him enough to allow her dad to stab him with the demon killing knife. Dean shoves himself up and moves towards Chad but a voice stops him.

"Hello, boys and girls," Crowley says from the doorway. Everyone stops and looks over to see Crowley standing in the doorway with Channing, Kevin's girlfriend, next to him. Crowley nods his head at Chad and he disappears; Crowley looks over at Dean. "Dean. You're looking…well, let's just say Purgatory didn't do you any favors. Where's your angel?"

"Ask your mother," Dean scowls, a glare aimed at the demon. Crowley smirks slightly.

"There's that grade-school zip. Missed it. I really did," he says to Dean, then looks over at Sam. "Moose. Still with the pork chops. I admire that."

Sam glares at Crowley and Crowley looks over at Gracilynn, taking in her appearance.

"Kit. Looks like you still don't know when to quit," Crowley says to her, earning a cold stare in response. Kevin scowls at Crowley and glares at him.

"Let Channing go," Kevin demands of Crowley.

"That's not Channing, Kevin. Not anymore," Dean says without taking his eyes off Crowley and Channing.

"What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it's Channing. Kev. Last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what. Come with me now, bygones. And I'll let the girl go back to…What's-the-Point U," Crowley says as he turns his attention to Dean and then over to Kevin.

"He's lying. You won't get Channing back. She's probably dead already," Dean says as he glares Crowley down. Crowley sighs and looks over at Dean.

"Will you please stop saying that? Let the girl speak," Crowley says and then snaps his fingers. Channing's facial expression changes to one of confusion and she looks around her, seeing Kevin.

"Kevin?" she asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Channing?" Kevin asks in turn, studying his girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Channing asks Kevin, holding his gaze.

"There's a demon in you, and you're going to your safety school," Kevin says out right, knowing he doesn't have time to beat around the bush.

"What?!" Channing shouts with widened eyes.

"But it's gonna be okay," Kevin says soothingly and takes a step forward.

"I just…I can't," Crowley stutters out, scowling at the two teenagers.

"No, no, wait," Kevin begs, his eyes widening as Crowley snaps his fingers again and Channing's eyes turn black. Kevin stares at Channing and comes to a conclusion. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Kevin," Gracilynn growls at him, sending him a glare.

"Myself for the girl. But this ends. All right? NO fighting, no nothing. It ends," Kevin says as he looks over at Crowley, ignoring Gracilynn.

"Can't let you do that, buddy," Dean says as he shakes his head.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Kevin asks, glaring over at Dean causing him to raise an eyebrow. Kevin turns his attention back to Crowley. "I'll grab my stuff."

Kevin turns around and leaves the room. Crowley looks between the three Winchesters and smiles.

"Chin up you three. I'm a professional."

"This ain't over by a long shot, Crowley," Dean says with a scowl on his face.

"Really, Dean, who writes your stuff? A marshmallow?" Crowley asks him with a smirk. He glances towards the door Kevin disappeared through and calls out. "Come on, Kevin. Chop, chop."

There is a pause and Gracilynn glances back towards the doorway as well, the gears turning in her mind. Crowley furrows his eyebrows, knowing something is wrong.

"Kevin?" Crowley calls out once again. He takes a step forward and Dean raises the knife, scowling at him. Crowley snaps his fingers and the knife glows red causing Dean to drop it and shout out. "Really, you three?"

Crowley walks past the three Winchesters, calling out Kevin's name again, Channing trailing after him. Dean quickly picks up the knife again and looks over at Gracilynn, his eyes darting to her side and seeing it colored red. A shout from behind them has the three hunters jerking their heads towards where Crowley and Channing disappeared to.

"Sam, Dean, Gracilynn, run!" Kevin's voice is heard, Crowley and Channing's voices yelling in the background. Kevin runs into the room and the four of them quickly run out of the church. Dean grabs Kevin and shoves him into the Impala, looking over at seeing Gracilynn climb into the Camaro. Dean shares a look with Sam and Sam quickly climbs into the passenger seat of the Camaro. Crowley and Channing walk out of the church and stand on the small porch area and black smoke pours out of Channing's mouth. Dean and Gracilynn start up the cars and speed past them, Kevina nd Sam watching as Crowley flicks his hand and Channing's neck snaps, falling to the ground.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSN

Gracilynn pushes on the gas pedal more, easily keeping up with her father's lead foot. They had been driving for hours with no sign of being chased and for that, Gracilynn was thankful. Dean had called Sam and told him they should pull over and patch Gracilynn up but Gracilynn refused, saying it wasn't that bad and it can wait until they get to a motel. Dean wasn't happy but knew he had no way of forcing her to pull over short of running her off the road. Gracilynn glances over at her uncle and then back at the road; Sam notices this.

"What?" he asks, looking over at Gracilynn.

"So, what did dad mean you hit a dog?" she asks him, glancing over at Sam again. Sam sighs and glances out the window, not wanting to get into this again but knowing he has to.

"After you and Dean disappeared, I…I took off. Just drove and I hit a dog," Sam begins as he stares out his side window. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows and looks back at the road.

"But you looked for us after right?" she asks her uncle, looking back at him again.

"I…it's complicated…" Sam forces out, looking ahead of him.

"You never looked for us?" she asks him angrily, glancing at the road before glaring at her uncle.

"I just lost everyone in my family. I had no idea where you were…" Sam begins, looking over at his niece.

"But you didn't know that because you never looked," Gracilynn counters and stares out the windshield. She takes a couple deep breaths before speaking again. "What happened after you hit the dog? It must've been pretty important."

"I…I took the dog to a vet. There…" Sam begins, knowing how bad this is going to sound. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows and looks over at him.

"There what?" she asks, her eyes narrowing. Sam sighs and decides to just saying bluntly.

"I met a girl…" Sam says only to have Gracilynn slam on the breaks and jerk him forwards. Gracilynn turns and glares at him.

"You ditched us for a chick?!" she shouts, looking at her uncle incredulously.

"Smalls…" Sam starts but Gracilynn shakes her head and holds her hand up.

"No…no…you don't get to do that," she says as she whips the car over onto the side of the road and shuts it off, climbing out and walking away from it. Sam sighs and looks ahead of him,seeing the Impala stopped and backing up to meet them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sighs and glances in the rear view mirror at the Camaro, not liking that Gracilynn isn't with him and not liking even more that she's hurt. He wanted to pull over and take a look at it, but she wasn't having any of it. Kevin glances over at Dean and sees his jaw clenched.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kevin tries to assure Dean and Dean glances over at him.

"She's bleeding. I think I'll be the one to say if she's fine or not," Dean says shortly, a scowl on his face. Kevin purses his lips and stares at Dean.

"She's been through a lot. She's done a lot since you two were gone. She's not the same girl; she's different," Kevin continues, trying to get Dean to see what he's talking about. Dean's hands clench around the steering wheel. He knew this; he could see the difference in Gracilynn just in the short time since they've been back together.

He glances in the rear view mirror again in time to see the Camaro come to a stop, the nose dipping to the ground. Dean furrows his eyebrows and slows the Impala to a stop and watches. Kevin furrows his eyebrows and looks over at Dean and then turns around to look out the rear window, seeing the Camaro stopped in the middle of the road. Dean watches as the Camaro jerks over to the side of the road and he quickly puts the Impala in reverse and begins backing up towards them, still watching and seeing Gracilynn climb out of the car and walk away from it. Dean puts the car in park and shuts it off, climbing out himself. He glances over at Sam and sees the forlorn look on his brother's face and he knows exactly what had happened. Dean looks over at Gracilynn and walks over to her. Gracilynn hears her dad walk over to her and she spins around and glares at him.

"He _ditched_ us for a _chick_?!" she shouts at him, sending a glare towards her car and then looks back at her dad. Dean runs a hand down his face, knowing exactly how Gracilynn feels right now. "Guess I'm not surprised. It's not the first time he's done it."

"Gracie…" Dean says, trying to calm his daughter down, even if he does agree with her. Gracilynn shakes her head and spins back around, losing her balance and stumbling a little. Dean quickly steps forward and grabs her, holding her steady. "Can we look at that wound _now_?"

Gracilynn scowls but nods her head. Dean looks over at Sam and nods his head towards the Impala. Sam climbs out of the Camaro and Dean leads Gracilynn over to the trunk of the Impala and lifts her up on top of it. Without being asked, Sam grabs the first aide kit out of the backseat and sets it on the trunk next to his niece. Kevin climbs out of the car and walks over, seeing Dean pull up Gracilynn shirt and grimace.

"You pulled almost half these stitches," he says, giving Gracilynn a look. Gracilynn ignores it and looks over at her car. "We'll have to clean it before we can stitch it back up, so I'll just put a bandage over it for now. We'll stop in the next town. Get gas and grab a room."

Gracilynn nods and Dean quickly patches her up. Once done, Dean makes the decision that Sam will drive the Camaro with Kevin and Gracilynn will ride in the Impala with him, much to her annoyance. It was _her_ car; _she_ should be the one driving it. Dean gives her a look and Gracilynn scowls at him before getting into the Impala, her arms crossing and her eyes glaring out her window. Dean and Sam share a look and the rest of them climb into the cars and take off down the road.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Impala and Camaro pull up to the pumps, one behind the other and the three Winchesters climb out. Dean's phone rings and he looks at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello?" he says, listening to the person on the other end. "Wrong number."

Dean hangs up and looks over at his brother and daughter looking at him.

"Automated jackass. All right, anybody want anything?" he asks, looking at each of them in turn, landing on Gracilynn.

"I'm good," Sam says, with a shake of his head.

"As long as it's food I don't care," Gracilynn sighs, a grimace pulling at her face when she moves and pulls on her wound. Dean looks over at Kevin sitting in the passenger seat of the Camaro but Kevin doesn't respond. Dean shares a look with Sam and Gracilynn. Sam peers in the open window of the car.

"Kevin? How you holding up?" he asks, watching Kevin carefully.

"Awesome. The king of Hell just snapped my girlfriend's neck. How about you?" Kevin says with sarcasm lacing his words and looks over at Sam. Dean sighs and looks in the window at Kevin.

"All right, listen to me. I'm sorry about your girlfriend, okay? I am. But the sooner you get this, the better. You're in it now, whether you like it or not. That means you do what you got to do. I'm hitting the head," Dean says to Kevin, and directs the last statement to Sam and Gracilynn before walking off. Sam and Gracilynn sigh and then move to put gas in both cars.

**AN: Please review and send me some feedback! :)**


	4. Being Useful

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Don't forget, the italics are flashbacks. Hope everyone enjoys!**

"_So, do you really think this spell will work?" Gracilynn asks John as she walks over to the table and sits down. John is sitting at the table as well and is studying a piece of paper he had received from Missouri with the spell on it._

"_Missouri seems to think so," John answers without looking up. _

"_So…what do we need to get?" Gracilynn asks, watching John carefully, wanting, needing to do something. _

"_I already have most of the stuff. The last thing we need I can get on our way to the field," John says off-handedly causing Gracilynn to scowl and sigh, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. John glances over at her and raises an eyebrow. Gracilynn scowls again but gets up and begins packing her bag. John goes back to looking over the spell. "We leave in twenty."_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks over to the table in the motel room and sets a newspaper down in front of her dad and points to one of the articles. Dean looks up at her and raises an eyebrow before looking down at the article. It reads, 'Another hiker missing: Is it the curse?'. Sam and Kevin look over at the newspaper and glance at the article Gracilynn is pointing at.

"I found us a job," Gracilynn says to her dad and Dean glances at her again before grabbing the newspaper and beginning to read the article out loud. Half way through, Dean stops and looks up at his daughter.

"I don't know if this is our kind of thing Gracie. And besides, we're kind of already on a case," Dean says, nodding his head towards Kevin. Gracilynn scowls and pulls the computer over, typing into the search engine. She clicks on a link and turns the screen towards Dean.

"This town has had triple the amount of missing persons than anywhere else in the state. Not to mention 80% of them were hikers," Gracilynn points out and raises her eyebrows at her dad, daring him to tell her otherwise. Dean sighs and reads the information off the screen, Sam and Kevin watching them. Seeing that Gracilynn is right, Dean looks over at Sam and shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess we're going to Montana," Dean says with another sigh and a shrug of his shoulders. Gracilynn looks over at Dean, her eyes widening slightly.

"Really?" she asks with surprise and Dean looks over at her.

"Can't ignore the facts can we?" Dean replies with a small smile, knowing John Winchester probably didn't allow her to pick any hunts while she was with him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn sits sulking in the corner of the room in the armchair, a glare being aimed at her dad and uncle. Dean straightens his tie and looks over, not being able to ignore the death glare sent his way. He meets Gracilynn's look and purses his lips, rolling his eyes.

"Stop throwing a tantrum," Dean scolds her and Gracilynn scowls.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum. I just don't understand why I can't go check out the trails up in the mountains while you two go talk to the coroner and families," Gracilynn grumbles, glaring at her father once again. Dean sighs, shoving his annoyance back down.

"We've gone over this already. It's not safe for you to go up their by yourself," he says, his patience and calmness clearly forces. Gracilynn scowls once again.

"Dude, I've been on my own for the past six months. And I've been taking care of Kevin on top of it," she argues back, sending a steely gaze at Dean.

"Hey! I didn't need to be _taken care of_," Kevin whines with a scowl on his face.

"Yes you did," Gracilynn says matter-of-factly, keeping her gaze on Dean. She aims her next statement at her dad. "I could just go and send you texts and stuff every half hour. And if things get hairy I'll cut out."

"No," Dean says, grabbing his coat and putting it on, Sam following his lead. Gracilynn's jaw tenses and she glares at him. Dean ignores her and he and Sam exit the motel room without another word. Gracilynn glares at the closed door for a moment before getting up and walking over to it, slamming the deadbolt into place. Kevin watches with curiosity and wariness.

Gracilynn had been in charge for the past six months, doing her own thing and making all the calls. She'd been going out and fighting the good fight as her dad liked to say with no qualms about it. Kevin knew this. He knew that she did the job successfully, albeit not perfectly because let's face it, Gracilynn _was_ a Winchester, but he had watches her time and time again succeed and keep him safe. And now, here she was, being told once again that she had to stay where it was safe and that she couldn't do what her dad and uncle would've done; even though she'd been doing it for months now. Kevin sighs and decides to speak up, hoping he could calm Gracilynn down some.

"They're just trying to keep you safe. They hadn't seen you in a year," Kevin begins, watching Gracilynn closely. Gracilynn turns around and glares at Kevin.

"Yeah, and I've changed in that year. I can do what they can; I'm not some stupid little girl that needs to be protected," Gracilynn replies heatedly before stalking over to the table. She grabs her jacket and yanks it on.

"Uh…Where are you going?" Kevin asks with raised eyebrows and sitting up in his bed, knowing this is probably not a good idea.

"Out," Gracilynn spits out, grabbing her keys and stalking towards the door.

"Out where?" Kevin asks, already thinking he knows the answer.

"Being useful," Gracilynn grinds out before unlocking the door and whipping it open, slamming it behind her. Kevin sighs and slumps back down on his bed. He didn't want to be the one to tell Dean Winchester that his daughter disobeyed him or that he kept this information from him; yet again, he didn't want Gracilynn to find out he told Dean. Kevin sighs in frustration; either way he'd have a pissed off Winchester to deal with, the question which one would be worse this time around.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Gracilynn watches as John Winchester mixes up the ingredients into a bowl on the ground. In front of them was a circle of lit candles and a symbol spray painted on the grass. The object of this spell was that Gracilynn would stand in the middle of the circle and John would recite the incantation while walking around her and pouring the contents of the bowl around the circle. John slices his hand and lets his blood drip into the bowl for a few moments and then wraps a cloth around the cut. _

"_It's ready," John says to Gracilynn as he glances behind him. Gracilynn nods her head and looks behind her at the black Camaro nearby. She sighs and walks over to it, running a hand along the hood and squatting down in front of it. _

"_I'll catch ya on the flip side baby," Gracilynn whispers and then stands up, walking back over towards John who shakes his head, thinking Gracilynn was so much like Dean. Gracilynn stops in front of John and gives him a small smile. "I guess this is good-bye. Wish I could say, I'll see ya, but…you know…"_

_Gracilynn shrugs and John nods his head, forcing a swallow. He had tried not getting attached to Gracilynn, but found it difficult not to. John forces a smile and aims it at Gracilynn._

"_Take care of my sons for me," he says and Gracilynn smiles a little wider and nods her head._

"_That's a full-time job in itself," she replies with a chuckle, which John joins in on. Gracilynn's laugh dies down and she smiles at John once again. "Bye Gramps."_

_John pulls Gracilynn in for a hug, which Gracilynn greedily accepts, returning it whole-heartedly, not used to this sign of affection from the great John Winchester. The two of them pull away and John nods over to the circle._

"_In you go," he says and Gracilynn looks over at the circle. She walks in the middle of it and turns to face John, who gives her an encouraging smile. Gracilynn catches sight of the Camaro and her eyes widen._

"_Wait!" she shouts and John stops, the bowl frozen in his hand, his eyebrows furrowing. "Do me a favor. Make sure Dad gets the Camaro."_

_John looks behind him at the black car, a small smile playing on his lips. He turns back around and meets Gracilynn's gaze and nods his head._

"_Of course," John says and Gracilynn relaxes slightly, nodding her head. _

"_Okay…let's do this," she replies, taking a deep breath. _

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn parks the Camaro and shuts the engine off, climbing out of the car and locking the doors, shutting hers behind her. She glances around the park and doesn't see anyone around even though there are numerous cars parked in the lot. Gracilynn moves to the trunk of her car and opens it up, lifting up the boot she and her dad had installed when they rebuilt her. She glances around once more and, satisfied she is still alone, pulls out her gun and places at the small of her back. She pulls out two knives, sticking one in each of her boots. She grabs a bottle of Holy Water and places it inside her jacket and then closes the boot before shutting the trunk.

Gracilynn begins walking down one of the trails that leads towards the mountain when her phone begins to ring. She pulls it out of her pocket with an eye roll and looks at the caller ID. She groans in annoyance but answers it nonetheless.

"What Kevin?" she asks with aggravation lacing her tone.

"_You went to the mountain trails didn't you?_" Kevin asks through the phone.

"Kevin, I can handle myself. You of all people know that," Gracilynn growls back as she continues down the trail, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"_I'm going to have to tell your…_"

"Kevin, if you so much as _think_ about telling my father, grated meat will look better than you," Gracilynn threatens, her voice low and dangerous. Kevin cringes, glad Gracilynn can't see his reaction.

"Fine. I won't tell him, but if he asks… He's going to know I'm hiding something. Dean _always _does," Kevin replies with a sigh. Gracilynn scowls but realizes this is the best answer she can get from the man. Kevin was right; her dad would instantly know Kevin was keeping something from him.

"Fine," she snaps out and then hangs up the phone, moving all of her attention to the task at hand.

An hour later finds Gracilynn hiking up the side of the mountain on a trail. Ahead of her, a guy with blond hair is walking in the opposite direction. He sends her a flirtatious smile as he approaches her and Gracilynn returns it but continues on her way up the trail. The guy turns around to check out her backside and ends up tripping on a log, sending himself to the ground. Gracilynn hears the shout and turns around, seeing the guy on the ground and stifling a laugh. Gracilynn walks over to him and holds out a hand which her accepts and she helps the man up.

"Guess this isn't the best first impression huh?" he says with a chuckle, giving Gracilynn a smirk. Gracilynn chuckles in turn and raises her eyebrows.

"I've had worse," she replies with a grin. "Gracilynn."

"Anders," the guy replies, their eyes meeting, Anders' blue ones with Gracilynn's green ones. Gracilynn raises her eyebrows with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I know. My mom had a thing about her kids not having the same name as anyone. So…what has you out here all by yourself? It's not like it's been all that safe around here lately for hikers."

"Trust me, I can take care of myself," Gracilynn says with a cocky grin causing Anders to raise his eyebrows.

"Someone seems sure of herself," Anders replies and Gracilynn shrugs her shoulders.

"Nope. Just confident," Gracilynn says in turn. Anders' eyes dart behind Gracilynn and his eyebrows furrow.

"What the…?" he says, stepping to the side to get a better look. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows and turns around, seeing a young girl covered in dirt and messy hair. Gracilynn cocks her head and glances around them but doesn't see anything else out of the ordinary.

"Hey…uh…you all right?" Anders asks as he takes a few steps towards the younger girl. The girl stays put and just stares at Gracilynn and Anders with a cold look in her eyes.

"Uh…Anders…I think we should go…Call for help…" Gracilynn says hesitantly. Anders stops his forward movement, a shudder coursing through him at the look the girl is giving him. Suddenly, the girl screeches and charges at them, her hands grabbing at them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam walk through the motel door, shutting it behind them. Kevin is sitting at the table, elbows resting on it and his thumb in his mouth where he's chewing his fingernail. His eyes dart up at them when they walk in the room and they widen slightly. Dean looks around and doesn't see Gracilynn anywhere. His jaw tenses and his eyes move over to Kevin.

"Kevin. Where is Gracilynn?" he asks firmly causing Kevin to force a swallow.

"Well, uh…" Kevin stutters out and Dean's eyes harden.

"Kevin," Dean barks causing Kevin to jump. Sam rests a hand on Dean's shoulder and steps in front of him.

"Kevin, where's Gracilynn?" Sam asks calmly. Kevin's eyes move over to Sam and he visibly relaxes somewhat seeing the younger Winchester brother doesn't look like he's going to murder him.

"She went to the mountain…" Kevin says, cringing when Dean growls.

"Dammit!" Dean shouts and runs a hand through his hair. He glares over at the young prophet. "Why the hell didn't you call me Kevin?"

"She said if I did she'd make it so grated meat looked better than me…" Kevin squeaks out, still not sure which Winchester was scarier, Dean or Gracilynn. Dean sends another glare towards Kevin before turning around and pulling out his phone. He sighs to himself thinking Gracilynn was going to be as bad as Mama Tran when she older.

**AN: Please review! **


	5. Who Said It Was Fake?

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone is liking this so far. Gabbylarson, thanks for the review! I had just finished this chapter when I got it so this works out perfectly. Hope this answers your question. Enjoy!**

Gracilynn and Anders leap to the side as the girl charges at them. As she flies between them, Gracilynn pulls out her gun and aims it at her. The young girl turns around and charges at them again and Gracilynn pulls the trigger, hearing another gun go off as well. The girl jerks but doesn't stop and Gracilynn leaps to the side. She looks behind her and sees the little girl run off into the woods. Gracilynn, breathing a little heavier than normal, glances over at Anders. He's staring at her with raised eyebrows and a gun in his own hand.

"Do you normally take a gun with you when you're hiking?" Anders asks as he eyes the piece in Gracilynn's hand.

"I could say the same thing for you," Gracilynn counters, her eyes darting to the gun in Anders' hand and then back up at his face. Footsteps are heard running towards them and both Gracilynn and Anders swiftly put their guns away and look over to see a group of three guys approach them.

"Did you hear the gun shots?" the one guy asks as he looks between Gracilynn and Anders.

"We should call the cops," one of the other guys says.

"That's not necessary," Anders quickly replies and the three guys narrow their eyes at him. Gracilynn quickly reaches into her pocket and pulls out a fake badge and shows it to the three men.

"Agent Smith," she says as the three guys look over at see the badge in her hand. Gracilynn nods towards Anders as she closes up the badge and places it back in her pocket. "This is my partner Agent Scott. We were chasing a suspect but she got away. We're closing down all these trails until the suspect is caught and in cuffs."

"Oh, well…we should go then," the first guy says as he looks over at the other two guys. They nod their heads and quickly retreat back the way they came. Anders glances over at Gracilynn and narrows his eyes.

"A gun? A fake FBI badge?" Anders asks, studying Gracilynn closely.

"Who said it was fake," Gracilynn counters confidently, meeting Anders' gaze. Anders snorts and raises an eyebrow.

"You're what? Twenty? I don't care how good you are, you're not an agent," Anders replies with his own cocky smirk. Gracilynn scowls and the two of them stare at each other, neither one backing down. "You a hunter?"

"Are you?" Gracilynn asks in answer, her eyes not leaving Anders'. Anders smirks and shakes his head.

"I guess that answers my question," Anders replies. He holds out his hand and smirks at Gracilynn. "Anders Walker."

"Gracilynn…Winchester," Gracilynn replies hesitantly, grasping the hand. Anders eyes widen and his eyebrows raise.

"Winchester?" he asks, tilting his head. Gracilynn shifts uncomfortably and pulls her hand away. She mentally kicks herself thinking she should've tested this guy before she gave her last name away. Anders seems to be thinking the same thing and he pulls out a container causing Gracilynn to take a step back and eye him cautiously. Anders' holds up the container and shakes it. "Holy Water."

He pours some on his arm and hands it to Gracilynn, seeing Anders has no reaction. Gracilynn takes it and pours some on her own arm, also with no reaction, handing the container back. Gracilynn pulls out a silver knife and slices her arm handing the knife to Anders. Anders follows suit and Gracilynn breathes a sigh of relief when his skin doesn't sizzle. Anders flips the knife over and hands it back to her, handle first.

"So, Winchester huh?" he asks again with a raised eyebrow. "You related to Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"Depends. What's your take on them?" Gracilynn replies, watching Anders closely. Anders smirks and nods his head to the side.

"That they're two of the best hunters around. They're also two of either the unluckiest or troublesome hunter too," Anders replies truthfully. Gracilynn eyes him closely for a moment longer but sees that Anders is being truthful.

"Dean's my dad," she says straightforward, relaxing slightly. "We came here on a job."

"The missing hikers," Anders replies with furrowed eyebrows. Gracilynn nods her head. "Looks like we're working the same case."

"Looks like," Gracilynn replies with a smirk which disappears when her phone begins ringing. She scowls and looks down at her phone.

"What is it?" Anders asks, watching Gracilynn scowl at her phone.

"My dad. I wasn't supposed to be out here by myself," Gracilynn says with a sarcastic grin. She hits the 'send' button and puts the phone to her ear. "Hey dad."

Gracilynn cringes and Anders does as well when he hears a male voice yelling over the speaker. Gracilynn sighs and rubs her temples, sighing.

"Yeah, dad, I get it. I'll be back in fifteen. Listen…" Gracilynn says into the phone, glancing up at Anders. "I ran into another hunter working the case."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks up to the motel door and glances behind her at Anders.

"Don't take anything personal my dad says. And…let me do the talking," Gracilynn warns before turning back to the door and opening it up. Inside, Dean, Sam, and Kevin are all sitting at the table. They look up when Gracilynn enters, Anders trailing behind her. Kevin gives her a sheepish look and Sam a sympathetic one. Dean looks at her with a firm look and a tense jaw.

"I thought I told you to stay here," Dean says angrily as he stands up and stares at Gracilynn.

"Nothing major happened. I'm fine," Gracilynn says, shrugging her dad off. Dean's look hardens and his gaze moves behind Gracilynn to Anders.

"So this is the hunter you ran into?" Dean asks her as he narrows his eyes at Anders.

"Yeah. This is Anders. Anders this is my dad, Dean, my uncle, Sam, and Kevin," Gracilynn says, pointing to each in turn.

"Hey," Anders says, nodding towards the three men in front of him and giving them a smirk. Dean stares at Anders and Anders shifts uncomfortably under Dean's scrutiny.

"How old are you? You don't look older than nineteen," Dean asks sarcastically causing Gracilynn to roll her eyes.

"I'm twenty three," Anders says with a narrow of his own eyes and a scowl on his face. Dean snorts and looks back at his brother who rolls his eyes.

"I thought we'd be able to work the case together," Gracilynn says with raised eyebrows and a look fixed on her dad. Dean looks back forward and over at Gracilynn and scowls in her direction. Gracilynn gives him a look and Dean sighs.

"Fine," Dean replies and then looks over at Anders. "What do you got?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A few hours later, after Anders had relayed all of his information to the Winchesters and Sam theirs to Anders, they four hunters and Kevin are sitting throughout the motel researching. Gracilynn had also explained what had happened on the mountain trail and had received a lecture from her father about 'this is why you were told to stay here'. Now, they are looking for any creature that comes in teh form of a little girl and attacks in the mountains. Gracilynn sighs and leans back against the wall behind her, looking around the room at the others. Sam, Kevin, and Anders were sitting at the table while Dean was sitting on the other bed in the room. Gracilynn pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. Dean glances over at her and watches her for a moment before Gracilynn drops her hand and looks up, meeting his gaze.

"I'm hungry. Can we _please_ go get something to eat?" she asks, her eyes pleading with her dad. Dean puts John's journal down on the table and glances over at Sam who is intensely looking at his computer screen.

"Yeah," Dean says, standing up and grabbing his coat. "We'll be back."

Gracilynn climbs off the bed and grabs her coat, following her dad out the door. As they reach the Impala, Dean stops and looks over at his daughter, watching her for a moment.

"What?" Gracilynn asks with furrowed eyebrows.

""Duke, Mason, Anders? What's with you and guys with weird names?" Dean asks with a smirk on his face. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Because Dean and Sam are just boring," Gracilynn shoots back as she walks over to the passenger door.

"I mean I get 'Sam' but Dean is a very strong name…" Dean counters with a smirk.

"I would _never_ date anyone that has the same name as you. Or Uncle Sam for that matter," Gracilynn replies, looking directly at her father.

"Come on. Our names aren't _that_ bad," Dean replies, unlocking the passenger door and glancing back up at her.

"Dude, it would be so awkward in the middle of having…"

"Don't finish that," Dean says firmly, cutting her off, a pained expression on his face. "Just…don't."

Gracilynn smirks as Dean walks over to the driver's door and unlocks it. Gracilynn opens her door but before she climbs in, Dean looks back over at her.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Mason kid anyways?" Dean asks her with furrowed eyebrows. Gracilynn grimaces but quickly covers it up.

"I was gone for six months without a trace dad," she replies shortly and then climbs in the passenger seat, shutting the door behind her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Gracilynn parks the Camaro on the side of the street and glances over at the house in front of her. She takes a deep breath but doesn't move to leave the vehicle, her heart pounding. She had gotten back a couple weeks ago and had been gone for six months before that with no contact whatsoever. She dreaded what she is sure she will learn the moment she knocks on that door. Mustering up the courage, Gracilynn shuts the car off and exits the black muscle car, shutting the door behind her. Taking another deep breath, Gracilynn crosses the street and walks up the steps to the door, tentatively knocking on it. She bites her bottom lip and looks across the street at the Camaro, debating how long it would take her to race back to it and take off down the road. The door opens and Gracilynn turns around and sees Mason standing in front of her with wide eyes._

"_Gracilynn?" he asks, not believing what he's seeing. _

"_Hey," Gracilynn replies, offering a small smile. A female voice asks who it is and a woman a couple years older than Gracilynn with blond hair comes to the door. Gracilynn's eyes dart over to her and she feels her heart plummet to her stomach. She forces the emotions back down before looking back at Mason and giving him a bigger, albeit forced, smile. "Sorry. You're busy. I'll catch you some other time."_

_Gracilynn walks backwards a few steps and then turns around and hastily walks back to her car. She opens the door but then looks over when Mason appears next to her. _

"_Gracilynn…I…I hadn't heard from you in four months. You left a message on my phone saying you and your dad and uncle were going on some dangerous job. I tried calling you but you phone was out of service. I thought you were…" Mason tries to explain, trailing off when he thinks about Gracilynn possibly having died. Gracilynn nods her head and forces another smile on her face._

"_No, I completely understand. It was a long shot. I don't even know why I came here," she says as she steels her outer wall. _

"_Where were you?" Mason asks, his eyes searching Gracilynn's. _

"_2005," Gracilynn says after a forces chuckle, causing Mason to furrow his eyebrows. "I ended up pulling a Marty McFly."_

"_Gracilynn…"_

"_Hey, don't worry about it," Gracilynn cuts Mason off. She glances back towards the house, seeing the blond watching out the living room window. "She seems really nice."_

_Mason jaw tenses and he glances back at the house as well. He nods his head and looks back at Gracilynn, opening his mouth to say something but Gracilynn beats him to it._

"_Take care of yourself Mas," Gracilynn forces out and climbs into her car, shutting the door and starting the engine. Mason steps back and Gracilynn quickly does a u-turn and speeds up down the road. _

_Gracilynn turns the corner and drives down the road until she gets to the stop sign, coming to a complete stop. She stares ahead of her, not paying attention to much, her mind going back to the scene she just left. Gracilynn takes a shuddering breath and she feels a prickle behind her eyes as water begins to well up in them. One of them escapes a falls down her cheek and Gracilynn takes another shuddering breath and quickly wipes the tear away before looking and making a left turn._

**_AN: Please review and send some feedback! Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was lacking in the action but I promise the next one will have much more of it._**


	6. It'll Be Back

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!**

"I think I found it," Anders says as he sits up in his seat and studies the book in front of him closer. Gracilynn and Dean look up from their spots where they are laying on one of the beds, a container of cheese fries almost gone between them. Sam and Kevin look up and Sam moves to look over Anders' shoulder at the book.

"An Acheri?" Sam asks, reading the top of the page. "Of course. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before."

"You hunted an Acheri before?" Gracilynn asks with furrowed eyebrows, her eyes on her uncle.

"When d'you do that?" Dean asks, also curious because he knows he's never hunted one before.

"Yeah, kind of," Sam says as he reads the passage in the book. Dean raises an eyebrow as he waits for Sam to explain further but Sam doesn't.

"Care to explain?" Dean asks his brother with impatience, sitting up on the bed. Sam glances back at his brother and Gracilynn notices something change in her uncle but can't pinpoint what.

"It was at Cold Oak," Sam says, trying to shrug it off nonchalantly before turning back to the book in front of Anders. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows, knowing that name sounds familiar and she glances over at her dad, seeing him pale slightly. Dean quickly recovers and climbs off the bed and over to the table. Gracilynn stores this information away for a later time and turns her attention back to the group at the table.

"So, what's an Acheri?" she asks Sam who glances back at her.

"It's a demon that portrays itself as a little girl. It lives in the mountains where it attacks hikers and kills them," Sam explains, running a hand through his hair.

"And someone thought it was a good idea to go out their by herself," Dean says sarcastically as he shoots a look over at Gracilynn. Gracilynn scowls and rolls her eyes, sliding off the bed and walking over to the table.

"It's not the first time I've done a hunt by myself. And I've been on my own the past year," Gracilynn grumbles as she elbows her way between her dad and uncle to get a better look at the book. Dean's jaw tenses but he doesn't say anything.

"So how do we kill it?" Kevin asks, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. The four hunters glance up and over at him with eyebrows raised.

"You don't do anything," Dean says, then points a thumb at himself and the other three hunters, "We'll use the demon killing knife."

"You have a demon killing knife?" Anders asks, looking up at Dean with both eyebrows raised. Dean sends him a cocky smirk.

"You'd be surprised what we have," Dean replies before walking away from the table and over to their weapons bag. Anders glances over at Gracilynn who smirks and shakes her head.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Winchesters and Anders climb out of the Impala and look into the trees. No one was around thanks to Gracilynn's little lie she had told earlier and she's thankful that the word spread so fast. Dean moves to the trunk of the Impala and opens it up pulling out the demon killing knife and handing it to Sam. He grabs iron bars and hands one to Gracilynn and Anders and then takes one for himself.

"Everyone have Holy Water?" Dean asks, glancing over at his daughter.

"Yeah," Gracilynn, Anders, and Sam reply with simultaneous nods of their heads.

"Alright, let's gank this bitch," Dean says as he shuts the trunk of the Impala. "Gracie, you're with me. Anders go with Sam."

"Or… me and Anders could go together and you to could partner up…" Gracilynn says with a look over at her dad. Dean scowls and opens his mouth to argue the suggestion but Gracilynn cuts him off. "Okay, sounds good."

Gracilynn grabs Anders' sleeve and all but drags him down one of the paths. Dean's scowl deepens and he turns around to glare at Sam who has a humorous smirk on his lips.

"Thanks for the help Sam," Dean scolds only causing Sam's smirk to widen. Dean turns around and the two brothers begin walking down the other path.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Your dad's not gonna kill me for this is he?" Anders asks as he and Gracilynn walk along the path they met on the day before. Gracilynn snorts and glances over at the young hunter next to her, their gazes meeting.

"Why? You scared?" she asks with a playful smirk. Anders scowls and looks ahead of them before looking back at her.

"I'm a damn good fighter. And I can hold my own against a lot of people. But this is Dean friggin Winchester we're talking about," Anders replies going from cocky to wary. Gracilynn snorts and shakes her head, glancing about them for any sign of the Acheri.

"He's not that bad. He's really just a big teddy bear," Gracilynn assures, looking back over at Anders and offering him a smile. It's Anders' turn to snort and shake his head.

"To you. And your uncle. But the last I checked, my last name isn't Winchester," Anders replies causing Gracilynn to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess your right. He tends to get a little…heated," Gracilynn replies, thinking about the last word. Gracilynn smirks and turns around, walking back down the trail. Anders sighs and follows after her, suddenly halting when a scream echoes through the trees. Gracilynn stops and turns to her right, her eyes scanning the woods before her. "You think that was…?"

"Yeah," Anders says, running into the woods with Gracilynn hot on his heels.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam walks down the trail, watching his brother in front of him all but stomping his feet. Sam smirks and shakes his head, quickly catching up to Dean. He glances over at Dean and sees the scowl on his face. Dean stops abruptly and turns to look at Sam, raising one of his hands slightly.

"You know, this is all dad's fault," Dean says with a tense jaw and his eyes hard. Sam furrows his eyebrows, trying to figure out what Dean is talking about.

"What is?" Sam asks his brother, stopping and turning to look at his brother fully.

"Gracilynn," Dean says confidently. Sam's eyebrows furrow more.

"Okay, you lost me," Sam says, shaking his head in confusion. Dean raises his eyebrows and gives his brother a dumbfounded look.

"Dude, she always goes with me, sometimes you, when we hunt," Dean replies as he raises his other hand and opens his arms slightly. Sam smirks and gives his brother a knowing look.

"You're blaming dad because your jealous Gracilynn went with Anders instead of you?" Sam asks as he smirk progressively gets bigger. Dean scowls.

"Dude, I'm not jealous," he bites out, sending a glare at Sam. Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean's scowl deepens. "I'm not. She was with dad for six months. Sam, we grew up like soldiers. The guy was definitely the same way back in '05."

"So, you're saying dad treated her like a soldier. And now she's changed to more like us, it doesn't bother her to be separated from us," Sam says, starting to get what Dean is getting at.

"Yes," Dean sighs out, annoyed it took Sam this long to get it. Wasn't Sam supposed to be the smart one.

"Or, you're just jealous," Sam says, his smirk coming back. Dean scowls again and opens his mouth to argue when a scream sounds around them. Dean and Sam's head whip towards the woods to their left. Before Sam can say anything, Dean has charged into the trees. Sam sighs and quickly runs after his brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn crashes through the trees, following after Anders. Anders suddenly stops and Gracilynn all but runs into him, both of them breathing heavy from the sudden sprint. The two of them scan the woods for any sign of danger but don't see anything.

"Where…?" Gracilynn begins to ask but Anders shakes his head in answer before she finishes her question. There is a rustling sound from their left and Gracilynn and Anders' heads jerk in that direction. Gracilynn's eyes widen and she points to where some bushes are. "There."

Gracilynn hurries over to the bushes where a man is crawling on the ground, blood dripping from a wound on his head. Gracilynn glances around but doesn't see the Acheri anywhere, Anders coming up beside her. Anders takes in the man's appearance and grimaces.

"Hey, are you all right?" Gracilynn asks the man as she squats down. The man jerks away and looks over at the two hunters in front of him, his eyes wide with fear. He begins stumbling over his words and Gracilynn and Anders can't make them out. Anders shakes his head and glances at Gracilynn who shrugs her shoulders.

"What happened?" Anders asks as he looks back over at the man. The man turns over and tries to pull himself up against a tree. Gracilynn grimaces, seeing the blood flowing freely from numerous deep gashes along the man's torso.

"Sir…?" Gracilynn tries to get the man's attention again. The man looks over at her and his eyes widen further and his breaths coming in quick gasps as he tries to shove himself away but doesn't have the strength to. Gracilynn and Anders furrow their eyebrows but then Gracilynn hears a noise behind her and she swivels around in time to see the Acheri, who throws Gracilynn across the woods. Gracilynn crashes into a tree and crumbles to the ground letting out a groan. She looks up in time to see Anders swing his iron bar but the Acheri disappears and then reappears behind him, making him airborne. Anders crashes to the ground and rolls a few feet away, stopping at the foot of a tree. Gracilynn moves to push herself to her feet but a voice makes her hesitate.

"Hey!" Dean shouts at the Acheri when he sees her go after the man on the ground. The Acheri whips her head in his direction and glares at him, letting out a hiss. She screeches and charges at him and Dean swings his iron bar and the Acheri disappears. Sam runs over to the man panicking on the ground and tries to calm him down. Dean glances over at Gracilynn and moves to help her but Gracilynn quickly shoves herself to her feet, glancing over at Anders who climbs to his feet as well.

"Where is it?" Anders asks as he looks around them.

"It'll be back. Soon," Dean says, knowing the iron won't keep it away long. There is a groan and the three hunters look over to see Sam helping the man to his feet.

"We need to get him out of here," Sam says with a worried look in his eyes. Dean nods his head and moves to lead the way back to the trail but is sent flying into a nearby tree.

"Dean!" Sam shouts, wanting to help his brother but can't due to the injured man in his arms. Anders attacks the Acheri, swinging his bar but it disappears and he looks around, seeing it appear next to Sam.

"Sam!" Anders shouts and Sam looks over only to be sent through the air with the injured man, the demon-killing knife falling to the ground.

The Acheri scowls at Anders and charges at him, knocking him to the ground and pouncing on top of him. Gracilynn rushes over to where she sees the demon-killing knife and picks it up off the ground and hurries over to the Acheri. The Acheri raises it's hand and slices Anders in the chest, causing him to cry out before he quickly muffles it. Gracilynn swiftly moves up behind the Acheri and stabs it in the neck, hanging onto it for maximum impact. The Acheri screeches and then dissipates. Dean groans and pushes himself to his feet, looking over at Sam who is kneeling next to the man making sure he's okay. Gracilynn looks down at Anders and smirks.

"I think this is where you clasp your hands together, bat your lashes, and say 'my hero'," she says playfully. Anders groans and chuckles slightly, groaning again at the pull on the scratches.

"Bite me," he grumbles, groaning again as he painfully pushes himself to a sitting position. Gracilynn raises an eyebrow and snickers, reaching a hand out and helping Anders to his feet.

"We should take a look at those," Gracilynn says, nodding to the deep scratches on Anders' chest.

"If you wanna see me naked all you have to do is ask," Anders says with a cocky smirk. Dean scowls as he hears this when he approaches them.

"Over my dead body," Dean grumbles, glaring over at Anders who sobers instantly and clears his throat. Gracilynn rolls her eyes. "We need to get that guy to a hospital."

Gracilynn and Anders look over at Sam who has helped the man to his feet once again. They nod in understanding and the five of them slowly make their way back to the trail and, evidently, the Impala. They drive the man to the hospital and then take Anders back to their motel room, knowing it won't be wise to bring a hunter to the hospital unless they have to.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, I'll see ya around?" Anders says to Gracilynn as the two of them walk over to Anders' orange '66 Pontiac GTO. Gracilynn looks over at the muscle car and smiles, running a hand along it causing Anders to smirk. He clears his throat and Gracilynn turns to look at him.

"What? Oh, yeah, see ya around," she says with a grin. Anders snorts and shakes his head. Gracilynn glances at his chest where a part of the bandage is visible from under the shirt. Much to her dad's annoyance, Gracilynn had patched Anders up, which meant his shirt was off. Dean doesn't care how old his daughter is, the thought of her and guys and everything he knows that entails still unnerves him.

"Thanks for patching me up," Anders says, waving a hand at his torso and Gracilynn shrugs it off.

"It was nothing," she replies with a smile, her mind wandering back to seeing Anders shirtless. The guy was on the short side but he definitely had muscles to compensate. Anders gives her a knowing smile before opening his door.

"If you ever need anything, give me a call," Anders says and then slides into the driver's seat.

"You too," Gracilynn says, stepping back as Anders shuts the door. He starts of the car, the engine roaring to life, and rolls down the window. 'Slow Ride' blasts from the speakers and Anders drives off, waving a hand out the window, which Gracilynn returns. She watches as Anders disappears down the road, her eyes locking on a field across the way, bringing back a recent memory. Sighing, Gracilynn turns around and heads back inside the motel room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Gracilynn stands in the middle of the circle as John reads from the paper in his hand and walks around the circle, dripping the contents of the bowl alongside it. Gracilynn's hair blows in a sudden breeze, whipping in front of her face. The paper in John's hand blows and contorts, making it difficult for him to read it but he does his best. Once John gets to where he started, he pours the rest of the contents and sets the bowl down. He holds the paper with two hands and begins reading the second part of the incantation, the wind getting stronger and stronger. Gracilynn wraps her arms around her body, the wind sending a chill through her, and looks around, not seeing a cloud in the sky. As the wind picks up, John raises his voice above it. He finishes the incantation and looks around, his eyes meeting Gracilynn's, the two of them thinking the spell didn't work. Before they put any more thought into it, Gracilynn feels a sharp pull on her body and there is a huge explosion, everything going black. _

_John dives for cover and puts his arms over his head, the explosion echoing in his ears. The wind abruptly dies down and John lifts his head, looking at the middle of the circle where Gracilynn is no longer standing. He stands up and looks around him, not seeing any sign of his granddaughter, hoping she made it back okay. His eyes, however, does fall on the Camaro and he grimaces. The explosion sent a wave of energy billowing out and crashing into the car, sending it rolling a few times. _

_John walks over to the Camaro and checks it over, knowing it's totaled but also intent on keeping his promise to Gracilynn. John sighs and runs a hand down his face, making a decision he'd rather not act on. He pulls out his phone and dials a number he hasn't dialed in years. _

_"Hey Bobby, I got a '67 Camaro I need you to hang on to…"_

**AN: Please review and send some feedback! Anyone make the connection about the Camaro? I though it would be cool if I could bring Gracilynn's car back to where it started. Thanks for reading!**


	7. It's Not A Stupid Car

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone's been enjoying this story so far! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and following! And thanks to Jessfairy88 for making the poster for this story! Love it!**

_Gracilynn and John walk down the sidewalk towards John's truck; they'd just finished talking to a man John thought would give them a lead about how to get Gracilynn back. Unfortunately, the man was pretty good at talking crap and they didn't get anywhere with him. Gracilynn sighs and glances around them, her hope dwindling the longer she's stuck in 2005. Her eyes fall on a black car with a 'For Sale' sign in the window and she halts in her steps. Forgetting about her grandfather, Gracilynn walks over to the car and studies it, running a hand along the hood of it. _

_"Gracilynn," John calls out to her, having noticed her absence. He searches the sidewalk and see her ogling a black '67 Camaro. He rolls his eyes and leaves the side of his truck and heads back in her direction. "You don't need a car. You won't be here long enough."_

_"It looks just like my car back home," Gracilynn says wistfully as she walks along the side of the car, her fingers trailing along the side. She glances inside the vehicle and notices the black leather interior, the same as hers. Everything about this car is spot on with the one her dad had gotten for her._

_"And you'll see your car when you get back. Now, let's go," John sighs trying to get his granddaughter to leave the car._

_"Everything is the same though," Gracilynn says as she rounds the back of the Camaro._

_"It's not your car. You're wasting time over a stupid vehicle," John says with aggravation. They'd been on the hunt for anything to get Gracilynn back to her time but with no success and it was starting to get to him. Gracilynn scowls and sends a glare towards John._

_"It's not a stupid car. Dad got it for me for graduating high school. The thing was a dump but we rebuilt it. Together," Gracilynn says with a tense jaw and her eyes boring into John. John studies her for a moment and then glances over at the car._

_"It's still a dump. How much are they asking for it?" John asks with a sigh. He told himself he wasn't going to let this girl get to him but here she is reeling him in on this ridiculous plan. Gracilynn grins and looks over at him, her eyes dancing with happiness. _

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean glances out the window at Gracilynn loading up the trunk of the Camaro and scowls. He looks over at Sam, who's sitting at the table.

"I don't like that she's driving by herself," Dean grumbles as he walks over to the table and sits in one of the chairs, all but sulking. Sam glances up from his computer and rolls his eyes at his brother.

"She's twenty years old Dean," Sam replies with a smirk, "No matter how much you still want her to be fourteen."

"And you're thirty-one, so what's your excuse?" Dean snarks in return. Sam sighs and sits back in his chair, looking at his brother.

"Kevin said something about Gracilynn saying that she did too much to make sure she got that car so she wasn't letting it out of her sight again," Sam explains with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks with furrowed eyebrows, confusion evident on his face. Sam shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head, the motel room door opening. Sam and Dean look over as Gracilynn walks into the room and shuts the door behind her. She looks over at her dad and uncle and stops, seeing them watching her.

"What?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe we should store the Camaro, just use the Impala. That way we don't have to try to pay for gas for two gas guzzlers," Dean says nonchalantly. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows at him.

"I'm paying for my own gas so what does it matter?" Gracilynn asks, eying her dad, knowing there's something more to this.

"I'm just saying…Do you really need to drive separately…" Dean says off-handedly, shrugging his shoulders and glancing over at Sam who smirks and rolls his eyes. Gracilynn's eyes narrow at them.

"No…but I like have my car around," she replies, looking between her dad and uncle. "Do you really need to have me in the car with you to be at ease?"

"I…what? No. This has nothing to do with me," Dean stutters out, annoyed his daughter caught on so fast. Gracilynn smirks and shakes her head.

"I was on my own for a year dad. I'll be fine," she assures, making sure to hold Dean's gaze before walking past them and disappearing into the bathroom. Dean scowls and looks over at Sam who's still smirking.

"Well, that could've gone better," Dean grumbles causing Sam to chuckle. Dean glares at him. "What the hell are you laughing at? You could've stepped in at any moment to back me up."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn looks in her rear view mirror and sees the cop with flashing lights barreling down on her and she grimaces. For once, she was going the speed limit; her dad was even going the speed limit. Gracilynn sighs and pulls the Camaro over to the side of the road, seeing her dad do the same. The cop whizzes by them and down the road and Gracilynn lets out a cocky chuckle. It doesn't last long though because then she's wondering what's going on. She pulls out her phone and hits her dad's speed dial, putting the device to her ear.

"Hey, you think maybe we should check out what's up?" Gracilynn asks into the speaker.

"Wouldn't hurt I guess," Dean replies and the two of them hand up the phone. Dean steers the Impala back onto the road, Gracilynn following after him and the two vehicles drive further down the road. They see red and blue lights flashing at a house on their left and they park the cars on the side of the road. Sam grabs his and Dean's fake ID's, handing Dean's his and the two of them climb out of the car. Gracilynn opens her glove box and grabs her own fake ID before climbing out of her car and joining her dad and uncle.

They walk over to the crime tape where a cop stops them. The three of them pull out their FBI badges and flash them at the cop who scowls but let's them through. The three Winchesters walk up to the front of the house and through the door, looking around them but not seeing anything out of the ordinary yet. Gracilynn walks through the dining room and stops, seeing a dead body of a middle-aged man covered in blood lying on the floor. There is blood coating every surface of the kitchen and cops are milling about.

"Hey," Gracilynn says, looking over at her dad and uncle. Dean and Sam turn and look over at Gracilynn who nods her head towards the kitchen. The brothers walk into the dining room and follow Gracilynn over to the kitchen. A cop looks up and sees them, fixing them with a hard look.

"How did you three get in here? Officer John, escort these three out of here," the cop says but Dean intervenes and flashes his FBI badge at the cop, who scowls in reaction. Gracilynn narrows her eyes at him, picking up on the negativity towards the Feds here.

"What's the Feds doing here?" the cop growls at Dean. Gracilynn looks at his name badge and reads 'Hanson'. Dean's eyebrows rise up into his hairline.

"Heard there was a murder…" Dean begins but Officer Hanson cuts him off.

"Yeah, and we've got this taken care of," the disgruntled officer says coldly. Dean furrows his eyebrows at the officer, getting a little miffed at being brushed off. Sam takes a breath to step in before Dean says something stupid but Gracilynn beats him to it.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, this murder is just like one we saw the next state over. So if this is the same case, that means the unsub has crossed state lines which makes this our case," Gracilynn says firmly, fixing the cop with a stare and raising an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her. Dean and Sam raise their own eyebrows and look at Gracilynn in surprise. The cop scowls and glares at Gracilynn but knows she is right.

"Right this way Agents…" Hanson says, sarcasm dripping off the last word. The cop turns around and leads the Winchester towards the body.

"So, uh, what happened?" Sam asks Hanson as he takes in the gory scene before them.

"Well, it looks as if the guy was slashed with a knife of some sort multiple times. But you already know that from you other case," Officer Hanson says sarcastically, sending Sam a look. Dean scowls and glares at the officer.

"Maybe you should stand in front of an open freezer. Cool the sass level down a few notches," Dean says angrily, leveling the officer with a glare. Gracilynn has to turn around and squats down, pretending to look at something on the floor. Sam glances over and sees her shoulders shaking while Gracilynn covers her mouth and stifles her laughter. Officer Hanson glares at Dean in return and opens his mouth to say something nasty in return.

"Okay, thank you Officer Hanson. I think we've got it from here," Sam says as he offers Hanson a smile. Hanson scowls at Sam but dismisses himself and walks towards where a group of officers are standing. Sam glares at Dean and Gracilynn, who has stood back up.

"What?" Dean and Gracilynn ask in unison, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"We're already not wanted here. You two could at least try to play nice," Sam scolds father and daughter, his lips pursed and his full on 'bitch-face' in place.

"Dude, he started it," Gracilynn grumbles, getting a nod of agreement from Dean. Sam shakes his head and moves closer to the body. Dean and Gracilynn look over at each other, their eyes meeting, and they both smirk. Dean raises his fist slightly and Gracilynn fist bumps it before the two of them begin inspecting the room around them.

"Sam. Gracie," Dean calls out to his brother and daughter. Sam and Gracilynn look up and over to where Dean is squatting by an archway to the kitchen. Dean looks over at them and nods his head for them to join him, which they do. Sam and Gracilynn squat down next to Dean, who points to bloody footprints leading out of the kitchen.

"Those are really small," Sam points out as he studies the size of the footprints.

"You think there was a kid here?" Gracilynn asks with a grimace as she looks over at her dad and uncle.

"God, I hope not," Dean says as he gazes over the bloody room. Sam gazes over the room as well, he eyes falling on the small group of cops standing nearby watching them closely.

"Maybe we should come back later," Sam whispers after turning and looking at his brother and niece. Dean and Gracilynn notice the cops as well and nod their heads in agreement. If there is something supernatural going on here then the last thing they need is for the disgruntled cops to be poking their noses in the hunters job. The three Winchesters stand up and turn to face the cops and Sam offers them a forced smile.

"Thank you. We'll be in touch," Sam says before the three hunters leave and walk out the house, making their way to their vehicles. As they get to the Impala, Sam looks over at Dean and Gracilynn.

"I'll do some research; see what I can find on this guy," Sam says and Dean and Gracilynn nod their heads.

"All right. Let's find a hotel," Dean says and the three of them climb into their cars, Dean and Sam in the Impala and Gracilynn in the Camaro, and drive towards town.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Okay, so get this," Sam says, looking up from his laptop and over at Dean and Gracilynn who are elbowing each other in the ribs for control of the remote. Dean and Gracilynn stop and look over at Sam, giving him their attention. "John Wilkins didn't have any kids. Wasn't even married. He did work as a ventriloquist though he wasn't a big name."

"A ventriloquist? No wonder the guy was single," Dean says with a grimace. Gracilynn shudders next to him and Dean looks over at her. Sam notices the shudder as well and furrows his eyebrows at her.

"I hate ventriloquists," Gracilynn says as she scrunches up her face. She glances between her dad and uncle, noticing their eyebrows rise. "Dude! Those dummies are freakin' creepy as hell!"

Dean and Sam smirk and share a look before turning their amused faces on the youngest of their family. Gracilynn scowls at them and turns her complete attention to her uncle.

"What else?" she asks, wanting to change the subject. Sam and Dean's smirks grow but Sam allows the change in topic and continues with his information relay.

"Other than the ventriloquism, there's nothing odd about the guy," Sam says as he shrugs and shakes his head.

"So, where'd the kid footprints come from?" Gracilynn asks, looking at Sam.

"Nephew, niece maybe?" Sam says with a shrug. "It says here his sister has a couple kids."

"Okay, so let's go talk to the sister. Then we'll go back to the house," Dean says, turning off the TV and pushing himself off the bed.

**AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Love hearing from all you guys!**


	8. It's Not Funny

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Anyone see this week's episode? I absolutely loved it! Loved Dylan Everett as teen Dean. I think he does such an amazing job with it; he has Jensen's "Dean" mannerisms and voice and expressions down to a 't'. Anyways, on to the next chapter. This one has more action in it for ya guys.**

"Well, that was a bust," Dean says as the three Winchesters walk out of Erin Wilkins house. They had interviewed John Wilkins' sister only to find she and her son hadn't been to her brother's house in two weeks.

"So, where did the kid footprints come from?" Gracilynn asks with an aggravated sigh. Dean and Sam shake their heads and shrug their shoulders.

"Maybe we'll find something at Wilkins' house," Sam offers and the three hunters climb into the Impala.

Fifteen minutes later and Dean parks the black muscle car in front of the Wilkins' house, shutting the engine off. They peer out the windows and look around, not seeing any patrol cars or cops hanging around. Satisfied they are alone, the Winchesters exit the vehicle and silently make their way up to the front door. Gracilynn kneels down in front of the door and quickly begins picking the lock whilst Dean and Sam stand in front of her, covering her up. There is a click and Gracilynn turns the handle and opens the door, the three of them moving inside the house, shutting the door behind them.

"All right, Sam take the downstairs. Gracie and I'll take the upstairs," Dean says, nodding to his brother. Sam nods his head and moves towards the kitchen while Dean and Gracilynn climb the stairs to the second floor. Dean motions for Gracilynn to start at the end of the hallway before disappearing in the first door. Gracilynn silently moves down to the last room in the hallway and enters it. She looks around but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, quickly searching the room but still coming up empty handed. She exits the room and moves to the room across the hall. She slowly opens the door and walks in, her eyes scanning the room. She turns and jerks backwards, a scream escaping her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean searches the room he is in, letting out a sigh of frustration when he doesn't see anything of use. They had no leads on this job and not anywhere near an idea of what could've killed this guy. Dean moves over to a desk in the corner of the room and sifts through the papers lying on it, but none of them seem to be important. He opens the drawers and looks through them with the same result. Suddenly, a scream from down the hall has Dean's head jolting up and his eyes moving to the door of his room.

"Gracie!" Dean calls out as he rushes out the room and down the hall, looking in the rooms for his daughter.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sighs and moves to the next room downstairs, not seeing anything that can help them in this case. He enters the kitchen and moves over to where they found the footprints and begins to follow them, seeing they lead towards the stairs. As Sam begins to ascend the stairs, a scream from above him stops him in his tracks. Sam's head peers to the top of the stairs and he hears Dean call out Gracilynn's name, causing Sam to take the stairs two at a time. Sam gets to the top of the stairs and turns, running down the hall, hearing laughter emanating from his brother. Sam stops in front of the doorway the laughter is coming from and he sees Gracilynn scowling and glaring at Dean, who is leaning against the door frame, holding his stomach as he laughs.

"It's not funny," Gracilynn growls at her dad, crossing her arms and all but pouting. Sam looks between the two of them and furrows his eyebrows, confusion written all over his face.

"What's going on?" Sam asks, his gaze moving between Dean and Gracilynn. Dean tries to get his composure but fails to do so and instead points across from him. Sam looks over and jerks backwards slightly at seeing the ventriloquist dummy sitting on a chair facing him. Sam looks over at Gracilynn and sees her eying the doll warily and taking a step back. Sam breaks out in a chuckle causing Gracilynn to glare at him as well. "Sorry."

Sam stifles his laugh and gives his brother a look, who forces himself to stop laughing. Gracilynn glares at her father again, hearing the laughter stop but seeing Dean's shoulder's shake nonetheless. Gracilynn turns away from them and begins searching the room, making sure not to look at the doll. Dean pushes himself off the wall and moves to the other side of the room to search as Sam joins in as well. Gracilynn moves to the walk-in closet and pulls the doors open.

"Son of a Bitch!" Gracilynn shouts as she jumps back. Dean and Sam turn and look over at Gracilynn in time to see her fling the doors shut again.

"What?" the brothers ask in unison. Gracilynn scowls at the closet before turning towards her dad and uncle.

"This guy has some serious alone issues," Gracilynn grumbles. Dean and Sam share a look and then walk over to the closet and open the door, each brother grabbing a door. Inside are shelves filled with different ventriloquist dummies. Dean and Sam scrunch up their faces and warily look at the dolls.

"Okay, I admit. That's freaky," Dean says as he and Sam shut the doors and turn to look at Gracilynn.

"There's nothing here. Can we go now?" Gracilynn says with a hint of a whine.

"There has to be something here," Sam says as his eyes look around the room. "Those footprints led to the stairs."

Gracilynn's eyes gaze over the room until they inadvertently land on the ventriloquist dummy sitting on the chair and she grimaces as if looking at it is causing her pain. She stares at it, Sam's words trickling into her mind, her eyes taking in everything about it. Her eyes move down to the doll's shoes and her stomach drops.

"Maybe it was the doll," Gracilynn says, her eyes never leaving the dummy. Dean and Sam stop talking and look over at her with furrowed eyebrows. They see where she is looking and they turn their attention to the doll in front of them, their eyes picking up on the bottom of the shoes.

"Is that…?" Sam asks, noticing there is a red substance on the bottom of the shoes.

"Blood? Looks like," Dean says, but neither one of the Winchesters move closer to the doll.

"Maybe you should go check," Gracilynn says to her dad but her eyes never leave the dummy.

"Yeah, Sam, maybe you should go check," Dean says, glancing over at his younger brother before looking back at the doll. Sam scowls and hesitantly looks at the doll.

"Aren't you the oldest?" Sam counters, his eyes looking at the doll warily.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors ya for it," Dean says as he holds out a fist. Sam nods his head and holds his fist out as well. The two of them bob their fists three times, Dean ending on scissors and Sam on rock. Dean scowls but then smirks. "Winner checks it out."

Sam opens his mouth to protest but Dean gives him a little shove towards the doll. Sam grumbles under his breath but slowly makes his way towards the doll. He squats down, eying the doll warily as he checks the red marks on the bottom of the shoes. Sam sighs and turns his head to look back at his brother and niece.

"It's blood all right," Sam says, his lips in a thin line. Gracilynn and Dean sigh but then Gracilynn's eyes widen.

"Uncle Sam!" she shouts and Sam's head whips back around to see the dummy looking right at him, his grin wider, and a knife in it's hand. It lunges at Sam, causing Sam to jolt backwards.

"Sam!"

Dean grabs the closest object to him, which happens to be a wooden chair, and swings it at the dummy, sending the doll into the wall on the opposite end of the room. Dean grabs Gracilynn and shoves her out the door and then helps Sam to his feet, pushing him out the door in front of him. Dean slams the room door shut and runs down the hall after Sam and Gracilynn, the three of them leaping down the stairs. Gracilynn looks behind them to see the dummy on the banister of the stairs, her eyes wide as the dummy leaps from the banister and landing on the ground, running towards the door in front of them. Gracilynn grabs an old cane from a box next to the door and swings it at the dummy. Dean runs passed them and swings open the door.

"Come on!" he shouts as he runs out the door, knowing Sam and Gracilynn are behind him. Gracilynn's eyes widen further when she notices the dummy has grabbed a hold of the cane and she quickly drops it. Sam grabs Gracilynn's arm and yanks her towards the door after Dean but the dummy bounds in front of them and slams the door shut.

At the sound of the door slamming shut, Dean wheels around, his breath catching in his throat when he sees that Sam and Gracilynn are not behind him as he had thought. He runs back to the door and tries to fling it open but it's locked. Dean tries to kick the door open but it has no effect.

"Sam! Gracie!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn and Sam come to a halt, staring wide-eyed at the dummy in front of them, an evil grin on it's face. Sam glances behind him and then back at the doll slowly taking steps towards them, causing Sam and Gracilynn to slowly take steps back in unison. Sam grabs Gracilynn's arm and pulls her close to him.

"When I say, run to the back door," Sam mutters, not taking his eyes off the dummy. Both younger Winchesters hear Dean kicking the door behind the doll and shouting for them and yelling profanities at the house, the door, and the doll.

"Like hell I am," Gracilynn says adamantly, her head shaking but keeping her eyes on the doll as well. "I'm not leaving you here with Chucky-incarnate."

"I'll be right behind you," Sam assures as his hand slowly reaches out towards the wall. Gracilynn feels her heart rate pick up slightly and she takes another step back. The dummy leaps towards them and Sam grabs a fireplace poker from it's spot against the wall. "Now!"

Gracilynn turns and bolts towards the back door, glancing behind her to see Sam stab the poker at the doll. The poker goes into the doll and comes out the other side and Sam shoves the poker into the wall before turning and running after Gracilynn. The dummy squirms on the poker, not being able to get free. Gracilynn reaches the back door and yanks it open, lunging out the door and skipping all the stairs, landing on the ground. She stumbles a few steps and swivels around in time to see Sam exit the house and jump the stairs as well. Sam doesn't stop, however, and grabs Gracilynn, all but dragging her around the house to the front. As they round the corner, they look to the front door, seeing Dean hip check the door only to bounce off and let out a groan.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouts, kicking the door again in anger but having no luck in opening it.

"Dean!" Sam shouts to his brother when he sees Dean take out his gun and aim it at the window. Dean's head whips around and his eyes fall on his brother and daughter jogging towards him. Dean lets out a sigh of relief and puts the safety back on his gun and replaces it in the small of his back. He runs over to them, his eyes quickly scanning over both Sam and Gracilynn to make sure they are okay.

"I guess we know who killed Wilkins," Gracilynn says as she glances at the house warily, waiting for the doll to come busting through the door and attack them again.

"Yeah, now we have to figure out how," Dean says, scowling at the house before the three of them quickly walk to the Impala.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Maybe it's a witch," Sam says as he looks up from his laptop. Dean shrugs his shoulders, his eyes on the book in front of him.

"I don't know," he says, not quite believing this idea.

"A haunting?" Gracilynn offers, looking away from her own laptop screen and over at her father.

"Yeah, but if a spirit is connected to the dummy that wouldn't make the dummy come to life," Dean counters, looking up and over at his daughter.

"Have you never seen Chucky?" Gracilynn asks with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I have. You actually watched it with your little doll phobia?" Dean replies with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

"Automatonophobia," Sam says off-handedly, his eyes back on the computer screen.

"Automan what?" Dean asks, furrowing his eyebrows and looking over at Sam. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows as well, wondering the same thing Dean is.

"The fear of ventriloquist dummies. Automatonophobia," Sam explains, looking up and over at Dean and Gracilynn. Dean raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"How do you even know this stuff?" Gracilynn asks, her head shaking as well. She turns her attention back to Dean and continues with what she was saying earlier. "In Chucky, the guy infused his spirit with the doll right? Maybe something like that has happened here."

"Sam…" Dean says, turning his head to look over at his brother.

"Already looking it up," Sam replies, his fingers dancing across the keyboard as he types into his computer.

"Or, what if the spirit is just possessing the dummy. Like it would with a human," Sam says, looking up from the laptop screen and over at his brother.

"If that's the case, all we have to do is figure out who the spirit is and burn the bones," Dean says, meeting his brother's gaze.

"What if it's Chucky?" Gracilynn asks, looking over at Dean. Dean looks over at his daughter.

"Then, I guess we have some research to do."

**AN: Please review and send some feedback! Love hearing everyone's thoughts and ideas. Thanks for reading and following!**


	9. Holy Crap!

**AN: Yes, I know, it's been far too long since my last update. I have been very busy trying to find another job and then, getting one and now trying to get all of the paperwork done on time. But, good news, I'm hope this chapter will be worth the wait. :)**

"Evan James," Sam suddenly says in the quiet motel room. Dean and Gracilynn look up from the journals they're reading and over at Sam.

"Who?" Dean asks with raised eyebrows and tilting his head forward slightly.

"What?" Gracilynn asks at the same time, raising an eyebrow and watching her uncle click buttons on his computer.

"The first guy to die while in possession of the ventriloquist dummy," Sam explains as he scrolls down the page.

"How'd he die?" Dean asks his brother, John's journal forgotten in light of this new information.

"Uh…looks like he was murdered after one of his shows," Sam replies, skimming the information on the page. Gracilynn scowls and shakes her head.

"Ugh… more ventriloquists…" she mumbles, shuddering slightly and looking back down at her dad's journal.

"Apparently," Sam begins, ignoring Gracilynn's grumbling, "Evan James devoted his whole life to his job and his shows."

"So, my guess is he got a little too attached to his dummy," Dean says, cocking his head and looking at his brother. Sam clicks a button on his computer and scans the information on the newly loaded page.

"He's buried in Mountain Ridge Cemetery," Sam says, his eyes still on the computer screen.

"Okay, so what if salting and burning James' remains doesn't do squat?" Gracilynn asks, looking between her dad and uncle. Dean and Sam share a look before Dean speaks up.

"Salt and burn the dummy?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows at his brother. Sam shrugs his shoulders and nods his head.

"Sounds possible," Sam replies before looking back at his computer and starting a new search on his computer.

"Maybe Garth knows something," Gracilynn asks, looking over at her dad who shrugs his shoulders.

"I'll give him a call," Dean says as he pulls out his phone and scrolls down his list of contacts.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"We should check out one of the ventriloquist shows around here before we leave," Dean says with a smirk on his face. His gaze ventures down the almost fully dug grave at his daughter and brother. Sam smirks and shakes his head and Gracilynn sends Dean a scowl. Dean raises his hands in submission and shakes his head. "Hey, I'm just saying…it'd be good to see why people are into this stuff so much."

Gracilynn glares at her father and turns her attention back to the dirt below her. She scoops up a large shovel full of dirt and throws it up at Dean, hitting him in the chest. Sam chuckles and grins up at his brother, who's coughing and brushing his jacket off, sending a glare of his own at Gracilynn. Gracilynn returns it with a smug look and goes back to digging the grave. Her shovel hits wood and she shares a look with Sam, the two of them quickly scraping off the coffin. They throw their shovels up out of the hole and Gracilynn grabs the side of the coffin, opening it up.

"Holy crap!" Gracilynn sputters out, jumping back and closing her eyes. Dean and Sam peer into the coffin, Dean shining his flashlight inside it. Dean and Sam chuckle, noticing not only is the body of Evan James in the coffin but a ventriloquist dummy is inside it as well.

"Come on!" Gracilynn shouts, flinging her arms aggressively at the coffin. She turns and looks up at Dean, raising a hand up towards him. "Help me up."

"What's the matter? Can't get out yourself?" Dean asks with a smirk growing on his face. Gracilynn narrows her eyes at him and reaches towards him further.

"Dad…" she warns, her eyes softening slightly, begging him to get her out of the hole. Dean rolls his eyes but reaches down and grabs her hand, pulling her up out of the hole. Sam follows up after her and grabs the salt container while Gracilynn grabs the gas container. The two of them quickly pour the contents of their containers over the body and dummy. Once they're done, Dean strikes a match and throws it into the hole, the body instantly alighting.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Erin walks into her brother's house, looking around and sighing; her five-year old son, Andy, trailing behind her. Her youngest son, Seth, is only a year old so she left him with her parents. She was going to leave Andy with them as well but he kept insisting that he come and help her. Erin's eyes roam around the room before she leads her son upstairs, carrying boxes with her. Erin walks into John's ventriloquist room, where he keeps his dummies. She scowls at the open closet filled with said dolls; she never understood her brother's fascination with the things. She always found them to be creepy, but to each and their own. Erin sets the boxes down on the floor.

"Mommy, why do we have to give Uncle John's dolls away?" Andy asks, looking over at his mother as Erin begins to set the dummies into one of the boxes.

"We've already gone through this Andy. We're not giving them away; a young man is buying them," Erin says, looking over at her son.

"But why can't we keep them?" Andy asks, picking up one of the dummies in the box.

"Because Andy, mommy thinks they're creepy looking," Erin replies as she takes the dummy away from Andy and sets it back in the box. Andy sticks out his lower lip and crosses his arms, sitting down on the floor. Erin gives her son a look and then turns towards the closet again, grabbing another dummy. Andy looks around the room and sees one of the dummies standing in the corner, watching him. He recognized it as one of his uncle's favorites. Andy tilts his head, giving the doll a peculiar look and furrowing his eyebrows. The doll takes a couple steps forward and Andy's eyes widen.

"Mommy…" Andy calls out for his mother, his eyes glued to the dummy.

"What Andy?" Erin sighs, her back to her son as she continues getting more of the ventriloquist dolls out of the closet.

"Uncle John's doll is real," Andy says with wide eyes watching the dummy.

"What do you mean it's real Andy?" Erin says off-handedly, loading up more dummies into the box next to her.

"He's real mommy. Look!" Andy says, pointing at the doll leering at him and slowly moving towards him. Erin sighs and turns around to look at her son, her eyes moving to where he's pointing.

"An…Andy…come here…right now," Erin stutters out, her eyes wide in fear.

"But mommy…" Andy whines, causing Erin to reach over and grabs his arm, yanking him to her side. The dummy's grin widens and it charges at the mother and son. Erin lets out a shriek and ducks, grabbing Andy and rushing out the door, shutting it behind her. She runs, carrying Andy in her arms, into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it, letting out a sob.

"Mommy, what's the matter?" Andy asks, putting his small hands on either side of Erin's face. Erin tries to calm her breathing as she pulls out her phone and a card she had received from one of the agents the other day. Her head whips up and over to the door as she hears scraping coming from it.

"Andy go over there," Erin orders her son, giving him a slight push towards the furthest corner. Andy does just that, squatting down and leaning against the wall. Erin types in the number into her phone and puts the device to her ear.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's phone begins to ring and he furrows his eyebrows, pulling it out of his pocket and looking at the Caller ID. He glances over at Sam and Gracilynn when he doesn't recognize the number and then puts it to his ear, answering it.

"Hello?" Dean asks into the phone, his eyebrows still furrowed.

"Agent Smith? It's Erin Wilkins. I'm at my brother's house with my son and…this is going to sound completely crazy but the dummy is after us. It's…" Erin begins talking quickly over the phone. She cuts off and screams causing Dean to yank the phone away from his ear before putting it back and talking firmly into the speaker.

"Erin…Erin, I need you to get out of there…" Dean says his jaw tensing. Sam and Gracilynn share a look and then turn their gazes on to Dean.

"We're trapped in the bathroom," Erin says, a sob escaping her. "It's trying to break down the door."

"Okay, hold on. We're coming," Dean says, ending the call and looking over at Sam and Gracilynn who are already getting their belongings together. "Erin and the kid are in trouble."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The tires to the Impala squeal as Dean takes the corner into the driveway too hard. He slams his foot on the brakes causing the vehicle to come to a screeching halt. The three hunters fling open the car's doors and jump out, moving to the trunk and grabbing the items they need to salt and burn the doll. There is a screech from inside the house and they hurriedly slam the trunk and rush inside the house. A loud scream emanating from upstairs has the three hunters' heads whipping towards the stairs. Dean and Sam run up the stairs, taking them two at a time, their guns already drawn. Gracilynn rushes up after them, cursing her short legs and only being able to take one stair at a time. As she reaches the top of the stairs, gunshots ring out and screams are heard. Gracilynn rounds the corner and sees her dad dodge an attack from the dummy and smashes it through a door next to him.

"Gracie, get them out of here!" Dean shouts at her as he and Sam disappear into the room after the dummy. Gracilynn runs down the hallway and over to the bathroom door and bangs on it.

"Erin open the door!" she shouts through the wood. The lock clicks and the door flings open, Erin appearing before her holding her son with wide eyes. Andy is clutching to his mother and burying his face into her shoulder. "You need to get out of here! Now!"

Erin nods her head and Gracilynn gives her a gentle push towards the stairs. The three of them run down the hall and as quickly down the stairs as Erin can safely go. Gracilynn rushes ahead and whips the door open, stepping to the side. Erin rushes out of the house, tears running down her cheeks, and over to her car. Gracilynn shuts the door and breathes out a sigh of relief that they got out safely.

"Gracie! Watch out!" Dean's voice is heard shouting from upstairs. Gracilynn moves to turn towards the stairs but jolts back when a knife flies past her, sticking into the door, her eyes wide.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam enter the room Dean flung the dummy into, readying themselves for a fight. Dean catches something flying through the air and turns in time to see the dummy swing a hatchet at him. Dean steps to the side and, grabbing a nearby board, swings it, connecting with the dummy and sending it into the opposite wall. The dummy drops to the floor but gets up, sneering at the two hunters. A low cackling laugh slowing begins to sound from the doll and Dean's eyebrow raises into his hairline. Sam's eyes widen and the dummy rushes at them. Sam swings a crow bar he brought, Dean ducks, and the dummy flies through the open door and into the hallway wall, collapsing to the floor once again. Dean quickly pulls out the salt and lighter fluid, handing one to Sam. When the brothers look back at the doll, it's on it's feet, grinning. It stares at Dean and Sam for a second before turning and running towards the stairs. Dean and Sam's eyes widen and dart out into the hallway, seeing the dummy turn to the stairs.

"Gracie! Watch out!" Dean shouts to his daughter.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Gracilynn swivels around and sees the dummy charging at her and she dodge out of the way, spurring herself into a somersault. She spins around and sees the dummy crash into the door before turning around to face her, a leer on it's face. It catapults itself at her and Gracilynn's hand feels around on the floor for anything to help her, her eyes glued to the doll. Her hand brushes something metal and it closes around the object. Gracilynn swings it at the dummy and makes contact, sending it into the window, cracking it and causing it to spiderweb. Gracilynn looks down and sees a fire poker in her hands. She looks up at the dummy pushing itself to it's feet and her face hardens, her ears picking up on her dad and uncle's footsteps. Gracilynn swiftly approaches the dummy and swings the fire poker at it, connecting it with the dolls head. The dummy's head jerks back and bangs into the wall behind it, sliding to the floor.

"Gracie!"

"Smalls!"

Dean and Sam run down the stairs and Gracilynn wipes her forehead with her sleeve, breathing heavier than normal. She glances back at her dad and uncle and gives them a smirk but a sound behind her has her turning her head back around. The dummy is up again and leaps at Gracilynn who finds her instincts taking over. She swings the fire poker as hard as she can, the end of it connecting with the dummy's head once again. This time, the head pops off and flies into the next room, the body instantly dropping to the floor.

"Holy shit, Gracie," Dean says, walking up to her and looking down at the damage done to the dummy.

"Can we just burn the sucker already?" Gracilynn says tiredly, glancing up at her dad. Dean grins back at her and chuckles.

"Yeah, kiddo, we can burn it," he replies, looking over at Sam who is smiling as well.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The three hunters trudge through their motel door, shutting and locking it behind them. Erin had asked that they burn the rest of the dolls in the house as well. Gracilynn didn't blame her, the dummies were creepy to begin with but after being attacked by one of them, Erin had every right to want to be thorough. Gracilynn sighs and drops the bag in her hands onto the floor before moving over to the bed and collapsing on it. She crosses her arms and buries her head into them and lets out a tired sigh again.

"Wake me up in a couple days," she says before closes her eyes. Dean chuckles and shakes his head. He looks over to see Sam sprawled out on his bed as well, eyes closed and mouth open, light snores sounding from him. Dean sighs and moves to his bag. He might as well take a cue from his family and get some rest.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It slinks into the bedroom, it's eyes glowing eerily in the dark. It silently approaches the bed, it's head cocking awkwardly in different angles, taking in it's first victim. It runs it's clawed hands on the sheets, causing them to have gouges in them, as it moves to the side of the bed. It jerkily moves it's head to the opposite direction, it's eyes gazing at the man asleep in the bed. The man mumbles and turns over on his back, unawares of the thing beside him. Noiselessly, it swiftly raises it's claws and stabs the man in the chest. The man only has time to fling his eyes open, them going wide from the pain, before it yanks it's claws out of him and sinks them into his body four more times. Satisfied, it pulls it's claws out of the man the final time soundlessly exits the bedroom, leaving a trail of blood droplets from where they've fallen from it's claws.

**AN: Please review and send me some feedback, thoughts, etc. Thanks for bearing with me! And thanks for reading!**


	10. It Could Be Coincidence

**AN: Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update! I just started a new job this week and am now working full-time, on top of working part-time at karate and tutoring. My weekdays are busy as hell, so the only time I'm really able to write are weekends. I will try my hardest to update as fast as I can, but please bare with me. Thanks for understanding! Enjoy the chapter!**

Gracilynn looks up when she hears her dad's phone ring in the motel room. Her uncle had gone out to grab something for them to eat and her dad was in the shower. Gracilynn glances over at the bathroom door and still hears the shower running so she stands up from her chair at the table and walks over to the end table by the beds. Gracilynn picks up Dean's phone and looks at the Caller ID and grins, answering the phone and putting it to her ear.

"Hey Garth," she says into the phone's speaker, her eyes flitting over to the bathroom door again when she hears the water shut off.

"Hey Gracilynn. I think I got something for you guys. You still near Springfield, Illinois?" Garth asks.

"Yeah, what's up Garth?" Gracilynn replies, sitting on one of the beds.

"Good. I sent you an e-mail. You three are going to want to see this," Garth says over the phone causing Gracilynn to furrow her eyebrows. She pushes herself to her feet again and walks over to the table, taking her seat once again and pulling her laptop towards her. She pinches the phone between her shoulder and ear and begins typing on the keyboard, pulling up her e-mail and clicking on the one Garth had sent. The e-mail opens up and Gracilynn clicks on the link, another tab appearing with a newspaper website. Gracilynn scans through it and raises an eyebrow at the information she is taking in.

"It might be our kind of thing," Gracilynn says, going back and re-reading the information.

"Yeah, but did you see where it happened?" Gracilynn's eyes dart around the page until it lands on the top of the site. Her eyes widen as she takes in the town the newspaper is from.

"It could be coincidence. But then again, in our line of work, it never is," Gracilynn says somberly into the phone, earning a grunt of agreement from Garth.

"And did you pay attention to the victim's name?" Gracilynn's eyes roam through the article and her eyes widen much further this time as she reads the victims name. She glances up as the bathroom door opens and Dean walk out in a billow of steam. "All right Garth, thanks. I'll let dad and Uncle Sam know."

Gracilynn hangs up the phone and looks over at her dad who is looking at her with a raised eyebrow. The room door opens at this moment and Sam shuffles in with bags and drinks, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Sam walks over to the table and sets the food down, his eyes catching the computer screen.

"What'd Garth have to say?" Dean asks, beating Sam to the punch.

"He has a case for us nearby," Gracilynn asks, looking between her dad and uncle.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sam asks, looking back at Gracilynn as Dean rubs a towel in his hair before tossing it on his bed.

"He's not sure. Just that some guy was stabbed numerous times in his sleep," Gracilynn replies while shaking her head.

"Why would he think this was a case for us?" Dean asks with furrowed eyebrows, looking over at his daughter.

"Cause it happened in Winchester, Illinois," Gracilynn answers, fixing her dad and uncle with a look. Dean and Sam raise their eyebrows and look over at each other.

"And the victim's name was Gregory Dean."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, Laura Hanniger, Dean's girlfriend, hadn't heard from him in a couple days," the detective, Nick Goodwin, explains as he leads the Winchesters through the house and up the stairs, "She stopped by yesterday morning to find Dean lying in his bed, covered in blood."

The four of them walk down the hallway and the detective turns into one of the rooms on the left. Gracilynn makes a face as the detective continues talking, her eyes drifting over to the blood stained sheets. She raises an eyebrow, noticing that Gregory Dean must've lost a lot of blood.

"When I arrived on the scene, the coroner said that Dean had been stabbed twenty times. Dean died…" the Goodwin continues, glancing over at the blood soaked sheets.

"Okay," Gracilynn cuts in and interrupts the detective. "Can we stop calling the victim Dean. His names Gregory."

Goodwin, Dean, and Sam all glance over at her with raised eyebrows. Gracilynn scowls and ignores the looks from the three of them. Goodwin nods his head slowly and then turns back to the bed as he continues his monologue.

"Anyways, Gregory died instantaneously," Goodwin says, glancing over as the three hunters move about the room, inspecting the surroundings. A phone beeps and Goodwin pulls out his phone and looks at the text message. "Good news. The coroner just finished his autopsy report."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Goodwin leads the three Winchesters into the coroner's office and back into the autopsy room. In the middle of the room is a middle-aged brown haired man lying on one of the slabs. Standing next to him is a man in his late forties with graying black hair. He turns around when he hears them enter and nods a greeting to Goodwin.

"Daniels these are the agents working the case with me," Goodwin says, not sounding entirely enthused but not sounding angry either. Daniels nods his head in understanding and walks over to where Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn are standing.

"John Daniels," he says, holding out a hand which each of the Winchesters shake.

"I'm Agent Smith, that's Agent Smith, and…so is she," Dean says, cringing at the absurdity of it all. He really needed to make them new ID cards again. Daniels raises his eyebrows at them and looks at them warily. Gracilynn quickly jumps in, seeing the look on the coroners face.

"Yeah, our boss thought it would be funny to put the two of them together," Gracilynn explains, jutting a thumb towards Dean and Sam. "Then, when I came on as a rookie and he saw my last name he thought his luck couldn't get any better."

Gracilynn rolls her eyes and groans slightly causing Daniels and Goodwin to chuckle themselves. Gracilynn continues with the story, sounding put out and annoyed at their circumstance.

"Tell you what though, it makes our job a hell of a lot harder and the crap we get from everyone else in the precinct is ridiculous," she says as she shakes her head with a grimace.

"Sounds to me like it's time to switch precincts," Daniels says with a smirk, shaking his own head.

"Yeah, well, we thought about it but we kind of became a dysfunctional family ya know?" Gracilynn says, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head.

"It's funny how that happens huh?" Daniels says, then nods towards the body on the slab. "Shall we get started?"

"Please," Sam says, giving Daniels a smile and they follow him and Goodwin towards the body. Dean and Sam look over at Gracilynn and give her a relieved smile which she returns with a cocky one of her own.

"So there are forty stab wounds as I relayed at the crime scene, but there is something that makes them weird," Daniels begins, looking down at the body. Dean glances over at the coroner and raises an eyebrow.

"Weird how?" he asks, wondering how much weirder this whole job can get.

"There are exactly five different depths in which Dean was stabbed," Daniels explains, looking over at Dean.

"What do you mean?" Goodwin asks with furrowed eyebrows. Daniels glances at Goodwin before looking back down at the body. He points at a group of stab wounds. "One of these stab wounds is exactly twelve inches, one exactly eleven, another exactly nine, another exactly seven and the last at exactly four. And there are four groups of these."

Daniels proceeds to point out the four groups of stab wounds in the victims body. The three Winchesters share looks of confusion before looking back over at the coroner. It's Sam who speaks up first.

"So, what does this mean?"

"The best I can say is that we're looking for a weapon that has five blades on it that are exactly these lengths," Daniels says with a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders.

"What if…" Dean begins but stops, furrowing his brow and staring at the stab wounds, the wheels turning in his head. The rest of the room's occupants turn to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What if what?" Daniels asks when Dean doesn't continue. Dean thinks a minute before answering.

"What if each blade was the same size but some of them only went in part of the way," Dean says, looking over at Daniels.

"How do you mean?" Daniels asks, this time it's he who furrows his eyebrows.

"If you look at my hand, each finger is a different length," Dean says, raising his hand. He then tips it fingers down and rests the tips of them on the slab in front of them. "See how my middle finger hits the table first? It makes the rest of my fingers stop."

"So, wait, are you saying this guy was stabbed by someone fingernails?" Goodwin asks with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face. Dean rolls his eyes.

"No, but what if the weapon was set up like our hands. Couldn't each blade be the same length then?" Dean continues, turning his attention to Daniels. Daniels thinks about this a moment and nods his head.

"Yeah, it would follow the pattern," Daniels says, looking over at Dean. Dean looks over at Sam and Gracilynn and the three of them share a look.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Maybe you should call Garth," Gracilynn sighs in frustration, falling back against the wall behind her. She was sitting on one of the beds searching the Internet for anything that fit the creature's description. Dean was one one of the other beds searching through some books and Sam searching books at the table. Dean and Sam look over at her, both of them sighing and Sam looking over at his brother.

"Even if he doesn't know he can at least put some feelers out there," Sam says with a raised eyebrow. Dean looks between the two of them and then sighs again, pulling out his phone and dialing Garth's number. Gracilynn and Sam look over at each other and smirk, shaking their heads as they hear Dean begin talking into his phone.

"All right. Thanks Garth," Dean says before hanging up the phone. Sam and Gracilynn look over at Dean, waiting for him to update them. "Garth has no clue what this thing is but said he'd ask around. See if anyone's heard of it or knows someone who has."

Sam and Gracilynn nod their heads and then turn back to their research. The sounds of sirens flying by causes the three hunters' heads to jerk up and over at the window. The three of them furrow their eyebrows and climb off their respective seats and move over towards the covered window, pulling the curtains to the side. They glance out and see two more cop cars zoom past and down the street.

"That doesn't look good," Gracilynn says to which Dean and Sam agree, nodding their heads.

"Come on," Dean says already backing away and grabbing his coat and fake badge. Sam and Gracilynn follow suit and the three hunters quickly climb into the Impala and rush to where they see the flashing lights outside a beige house. They peer out their windows and up at the front door where they notice Goodwin exiting the house and pulling out his phone. Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn climb out of the Impala and hasten their steps towards the front door. Goodwin looks up as the Winchesters flash their IDs to the officer and squeeze past him.

"Good, you're here. I was just about to call you," Goodwin says abruptly putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What happened?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow. Goodwin nods his head towards the door and the four of them head inside the house.

"Another murder. Just like Gregory Dean's. Forty stab wounds in his torso," Goodwin explains as he leads the Winchesters into the living room where a bloody body is lying in a reclined chair. "My guess is he fell asleep watching TV."

Gracilynn looks over at the TV, seeing it is indeed on, the volume low. She looks around the room and sees, just like at Dean's place, nothing is out of place. Except the bloody body of the house's owner that is.

"We have a name on the victim yet?" Dean asks, looking over at Goodwin. Gracilynn looks back over at the detective, seeing her uncle do the same from his spot knelt down by the chair.

"Yeah, the name's…" Goodwin begins, pulling out his pad and flipping a few pages, looking through his notes. "…Aaron Samuel."

"What?" Gracilynn asks, her eyes wide.

"Uh…Aaron Samuel," Goodwin answers again, still looking down at his notepad, making sure he had the name correct. Gracilynn's head whips towards her dad and uncle and sees their eyes just as wide as hers. The three of them exchange looks before turning back to the detective. Dean regains his composure first.

"Uh…any…anything connecting the two victims yet?" Dean stutters out, looking at Goodwin. Goodwin shakes his head and puts his pad away, looking over at Dean.

"No, not that we can see. It all just seems to be random selection," Goodwin answers, shrugging his shoulders. Gracilynn looks down at the bloody mess of the victim and forces a swallow.

"Tell you what. Nothing seems any different here than at the other place. If you find something new…?" Dean speaks up, giving Goodwin a friendly smile, however forced. Goodwin nods his head.

"Yeah, I'll call you," he says, turning towards one of the officers nearby and giving him directions. Dean glancing over at Sam and jerks his head towards the front door. Sam stands up and quickly walks out as Dean follows after him, grabbing Gracilynn's arm and gently pulling her with him. Someone was targeting them and they needed to find out who, fast.

**AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Love hearing from you guys! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, following, and reviewing!**


End file.
